chibibounga
by kouette
Summary: [Deg] [jamais finie]
1. I'll be yours

**Mourir, ce n'est rien. Commence donc par vivre. C'est moins drôle et c'est plus long.**

Jean **Anouilh**

¤1¤

Le jeune homme attendait patiemment devant la salle de cours de son ami. Il sortit entouré de sa horde de filles habituelle mais quand il vit Shin, il les congédia avec un air de prince. Totchi se retourna alors vers son ami et ils partirent sans rien se dire de plus vers la salle de musique. Une fois arrivé, Shin s'installa à la batterie et attendit que son ami ait fini de brancher sa basse à l'ampli. Puis ils commencèrent à répéter leurs morceaux préférés. Une fois qu'ils se furent bien amusés, ils firent une petite pause. Shinya qui ne faisait pas partie du groupe de Totchi lui demanda comment ils avançaient ce qui eut le don de déprimer celui-ci. Il trouvait que les membres de son groupe n'étaient pas assez motivés et il en avait marre de composer toutes les chansons.

- Enfin... J'ai trouvé un bon guitariste. Il a un pote qu'est chanteur, on va peut-être le prendre.

- Tu vas virer ton chanteur?

- Bah, vu la voix qu'il a... en plus, il sait même pas écrire des paroles.

- Bon, faut qu'on retourne en cours, soupira Shin alors que la sonnerie retentissait.

Ils prirent tout leur temps afin de laisser la salle comme ils l'avaient trouvé. Puis ils repartirent dans la même direction car ils avaient cours ensemble jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Totchi passa la fin de la journée à griffonner des mélodies sur ses différents bloc-notes. Shin, lui, prenait attentivement les notes sachant qu'il faudrait ensuite qu'il les donne à son ami. À la fin de la journée, ils partirent au studio où le groupe était déjà en train de répéter. Quand ils arrivèrent, Jôji, le guitariste se leva et vint leur serrer la main. Shin s'installa en tant que public et regarda le groupe qui se remettait en marche. Ce jour là, Totchi était très exigeant, le soir même ils avaient un concert. Le charisme du chanteur n'étant pas là, la musique devait être de très bonne qualité. Shin adorait tous les morceaux que composait son ami, cependant Totchi cherchait toujours à les améliorer par un moyen quelconque. Le concert fut une réussite. À la sortie, Totchi annonça au chanteur qu'il ne faisait plus partie du groupe, sur un ton froid, dénué de sentiment. Les fans les attendaient dehors, et Shin en faisait partie. Au départ, c'était lui le fan principal mais le groupe en accumulait de plus en plus. Totchi regarda autour de lui et lorsqu'il vit Shin, il lui sourit. Les filles qui attendait patiemment s'écrièrent « Totchi a souri! Il nous a souri! ». Le jeune homme se leva alors avec sa délicatesse habituelle et il se dirigea vers le bassiste.

Tout le groupe, dont le nouveau chanteur, alla ensuite fêter l'entrée d'un nouveau membre dans un bar du coin. Totchi, comme à son habitude, bu beaucoup trop et finit la soirée ivre mort. Shin dû le ramener chez lui. Quand ils furent arrivés à l'appartement de Totchi, Shin décida qu'il était trop fatigué pour rentrer chez lui et il s'installa dans le canapé. Le lendemain, ils se levèrent en retard comme après chaque concert. Malheureusement, leur prof qui assurait le premier cours du vendredi détestait les retardataires et les renvoya immédiatement de sa salle de cours. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de passer les deux heures qu'il leur restait dans la salle de musique afin de se refaire le concert de la veille. Totchi prit aussi le chant. Il avait une superbe voix, mais il refusait de faire chanteur. Il détestait inventer des paroles. Shin s'installa tranquillement à la batterie, et attendit que son ami soit prêt. Une fois qu'il eut branché son ampli, Totchi se retourna vers Shin qui donna alors le départ du premier morceau. Après une petite heure, ils commencèrent à refaire leurs morceaux préférés. Trois filles entrèrent dans la salle en plein milieu d'un morceau, les forçant à s'interrompre. Totchi leur lança son regard le plus noir car il savait que ce morceau était le préféré de son ami. Les jeunes filles reculèrent en croisant son regard mais l'une d'elle déglutit et prit la parole:

- Totchi, nous t'avons toutes les trois fait part de nos sentiments. Et on aimerait avoir une réponse.

- C'est pas le moment, répondit Totchi en se leur tournant le dos.

- S'il te plaît, réponds-nous, tu dois être honnête et choisir.

- Je suis toujours honnête, répondit le jeune homme en rapprochant son visage du sien jusqu'à le frôler. Envers moi-même au moins. Enfin, je vais être très honnête aujourd'hui et je vais vous dire la vérité.

Il se recula, regarda Shin, lui sourit puis, se retournant vers la jeune fille, il lui répondit d'un air faussement désolé:

- pardonnez-moi, j'aime un garçon.

Puis il se retourna afin de leur faire comprendre que la discussion était close. Les trois filles se regardèrent, celle qui avait parlé dévisagea Shin d'un air méchant et elles repartirent, vexées. Totchi se dirigea alors vers le micro, et se retourna vers Shin pour lui dire qu'il était prêt. Mais celui-ci semblait stupéfait, on aurait dit qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger. Totchi s'approcha alors de lui et lui demanda si ça allait, Shin leva son visage vers son ami et le dévisagea comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser. Puis, se rendant compte de son geste, il voulut se relever afin de s'excuser, mais il sentit la main de Shin dans son cou qui le forçait doucement à se rapprocher. Il ne résista pas et se laissa aller contre son ami.

Ils passèrent la fin de la journée ensemble, Shin ne prit aucune note durant les cours et Totchi n'inventa aucune mélodie, ils passèrent leur temps à discuter de ce qu'ils pourrait faire durant le week-end qui approchait.

Totchi invita alors son ami à venir dormir chez lui. Shin accepta mais lui fit comprendre qu'il ne se passerait rien car il ne se sentait pas près à aller aussi loin dans leur relation. Totchi, prenant son air le plus innocent possible lui répondit qu'il n'avait aucune arrière pensée. Shin éclata de rire et l'embrassa tendrement.

Shin dormit dans le canapé malgré l'insistance de Totchi qui voulait lui laisser son lit. Le lendemain, Shin que cette trop grande intimité dérangeait proposa à son ami d'aller faire un tour en ville. Celui-ci accepta et il partirent faire les magasins. Alors qu'ils traînaient en jouant aux amoureux, ils croisèrent les filles qui les avaient interrompus durant leur répétition la veille. Malgré le fait qu'elles le détestaient, Shin les aimait bien car c'était grâce à elle que leur histoire avait commencé. Il leur sourit et sentit leurs regards assassins se poser sur lui. Totchi qui venait de les apercevoir, attrapa la manche de son ami et l'embrassa brusquement. Shin se laissa faire mais il ne voulait pas énerver les fans du bassiste aussi il mit fin au baiser de son ami en lui lançant un regard plein de reproches. Celui-ci leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Déjà qu'elles me détestent, ce n'est peut-être pas la peine de leur donner envie de me tuer... lui souffla Shin.

Totchi haussa les épaules, lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna vers un nouveau magasin. Ils finirent la journée chez Totchi à inventer des morceaux pour le groupe et à chercher des thèmes pour les paroles. Lorsque le soir Shin annonça qu'il rentrait chez lui, Totchi refusa et lui agrippa le bras afin de le retenir. Son air de petit enfant capricieux fit pouffer Shin qui abandonna l'idée de le quitter ce soir. Ils passèrent la journée suivante à regarder des DVD, étalés dans le canapé-lit. Ensuite, Shin proposa à Totchi de venir dormir chez lui. Celui-ci accepta de bon cœur. Ils partirent donc ensemble vers l'appartement du jeune homme et se couchèrent très tôt selon le souhait de Shin qui voulait être en forme pour ses cours du lendemain. Ils partirent ensemble à l'université mais il n'avait pas cours ensemble pour leur première heure du lundi. Totchi ordonna à Shin de l'attendre à la sortie de son cours, lui assurant qu'il se dépêcherait de venir le chercher. Le jeune homme embrassa son ami et accepta avant de partir vers sa salle de classe. À la fin du cours, Totchi se dépêcha vers la salle de classe de son ami. Quand il fut arrivé devant la porte, il ne vit personne. Il regarda alors dans la salle mais Shin n'y était pas non plus. Il chercha alors dans le couloir quelqu'un de la classe de son ami et aperçu une fille qu'il avait déjà vu auparavant. Quand il lui adressa la parole, celle-ci le regarda, stupéfaite.

- Tu saurais pas où est Shin Terashi, un mec de ta classe. Il est assez grand. Quoi que... Nan en fait...

- Je sais qui est Terashi, l'interrompit la jeune fille dans sa laborieuse description, je l'ai vu partir par là... Il était avec deux mecs je crois...

Totchi lui sourit, la remercia puis lui déposa un baiser sur le front avant de s'enfuir dans la direction indiquée. Une fois qu'il eut passé la porte et qu'il fut arrivé dehors, il regarda autour de lui à la recherche d'un quelconque signe lui indiquant le chemin à prendre. Puis, il vit un mouvement derrière le bâtiment principal. Il aperçu alors deux garçons qui tabassait un troisième à terre. Soudain, un des deux agresseurs attrapa le jeune homme qui semblait blessé et le plaqua contre un mur. Totchi prêta plus d'attention à son visage et reconnut Shin. Il attrapa l'un des agresseurs et l'assomma d'un coup de poing. Le second se retourna et se figea. Il lâcha Shin qui tomba à terre. Après l'avoir frappé de toutes ses forces, Totchi l'attrapa et lui ordonna de lui expliquer pourquoi ils avaient fait cela. Apprenant que c'était les trois filles qui avaient fait ça, Totchi lui ordonna de dégager puis, voyant le mauvais état de son ami, il décida d'aller chercher de l'aide afin de le transporter jusqu'à l'infirmerie sans lui faire trop mal. Quand il poussa la porte, il revit la jeune qui lui avait indiqué par où était parti son ami. Il décida qu'il pouvait lui demander un autre service. La jeune fille accepta et le suivit. Quand elle arriva devant Shin, et sorti un mouchoir qu'elle trempa, et nettoya le visage du jeune homme. Ils partirent ensuite en direction de l'infirmerie. Un peu avant d'arriver à l'infirmerie, Totchi laissa Shin et la jeune fille continuer seuls. Il partit vers la cour. Une fois qu'il les eut repérées, Totchi fonça droit sur elles. Quand il fut arrivé à leur hauteur, il attrapa la première par le col puis il la menaça de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables. Il leur promit que s'il arrivait quelque chose à Shin, il les tabasserait à mort. Puis il repartit en direction de l'infirmerie en se demandant s'il oserait vraiment faire ça à des filles. Quand il arriva devant le lit où Shin avait été installé, il remarqua que la fille était toujours là. Se tournant vers elle, il la remercia chaleureusement puis il regarda son ami qui été réveillé mais à moitié dans les vapes:

- Pardon.

- Quoi! Sursauta Shin.

- C'est de ma faute si tu as subi ça, répondit Totchi.

Shin le regarda longtemps avant de répondre, souriant:

- Oui! Mais je préfère que ce soit de ta faute que de la faute de celle de quelqu'un d'autre... ajouta-t-il devant l'air dépité de son ami.

- On devrait peut-être arrêter de sortir ensemble... Je veux pas qu'il ne t'arrive de problèmes, expliqua-t-il.

- Tu pense vraiment ce que tu dis? S'exclama Shin, choqué. Tu voudrais rentrer dans leur jeu minable... Moi, je refuse. Et je le leur ai dit de toute façon.

- Tu leur as dit quoi!

- Qu'il pouvait toujours espérer mais que je ne te quitterais jamais, même sous la pire des tortures... Je leur ai aussi expliquer qu'ils pouvaient se mettre leurs menaces où je pensais et aller se faire foutre.

Totchi éclata de rire, surpris d'entendre tant de vulgarité dans la bouche de son ami d'habitude si délicat. Puis il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa délicatement, veillant à ne pas lui faire mal.

- Je crois que ça me manquerait si on n'était plus ensemble, lui dit-il après un long baiser. Au fait, qu'est-ce que t'as finalement?

Shin regarda la jeune fille car c'était à elle que l'infirmière avait confié ses conclusions.

- Il n'a rien de grave. Il aura de nombreux hématomes, il s'est foulé la cheville. Elle va donc te soigner comme elle peut, avec les moyens du bord, si tu veux plus faudra aller à l'hôpital, ajouta-t-elle en s'adressant à Shin.

- Comment tu t'appelles? Lui demanda le jeune homme blessé.

- Elle est dans ta classe et tu ne connais même pas son nom! Tu me fais honte mon jeune ami, railla Totchi.

- Je suis aussi dans votre classe, lui dit la jeune fille, je me nomme Rei.

- Comme dans...

- le manga, je sais, le coupa-t-elle. Tout le monde fait la même réflexion à chaque fois.

- Désolé, s'excusa Totchi, confus.

- Et merci pour tout, ajouta Shin, poliment. Tu devais pas traîner avec des amis quelconques cet après-midi?

- C'est à dire que... j'ai pas vraiment d'amis... En fait je suis une ijime.

- Il y a une ijime dans la classe? Je savait pas. S'étonna Totchi. Si t'as pas d'amis t'as qu'a devenir la nôtre! Enfin bon, cela dit, tu risques peut-être de subir le même sort que Shin ... Si ça te fais pas peur, bah bienvenue à toi dans notre joyeuse troupe!

- T'aurais pu me demander mon avis quand même... reprocha Shin.

- T'es pas d'accord?

- Si mais quand même.

- Alors, t'es notre amie?

- Vous acceptez de traîner avec une ijime? s'interrogea Rei.

- Nous, on ne traîne pas. On est trop sublime pour ça, lui répondit-il avec son air le plus digne possible

- Arrête avec tes conneries, l'interrompit Shin. Si t'es son amie, reprit-il à l'adresse de la jeune fille, tu risques pas de rester wangta encore longtemps. Il est tellement taré qu'il ira tabasser les gens qui t'embêtent. Mais c'est aussi ce petit côté rebelle qui le rend mignon, ajouta-t-il d'un air moqueur.

- Dis donc mon jeune ami, repris Totchi sarcastique, tu deviens vulgaire ces temps-ci.

- Et oui mon vieux. Que veux-tu, on dirait que je m'émancipe!

Soudain le portable de Totchi sonna et il se précipita pour décrocher. Quand il raccrocha, Shin l'interrogea sur son interlocuteur. Son ami lui répondit que c'était Jôji, le guitariste mais quand il lui demanda la raison de cet appel, il n'obtint qu'un réponse très vague. Shin adopta un air septique et passa tout le reste de la soirée à essayer en vain de trouver un indice à propos de ce coup de fil dans les propos de son ami. Ils parlèrent d'eux-mêmes dans le bar où les « Kiv'has», le groupe de Totchi avaient l'habitude d'aller. À la fin de la soirée, ils raccompagnèrent la jeune fille chez elle et Shin ramena chez lui Totchi qui était trop ivre pour retrouver la trace de sa maison. Puis il rentra à son appartement et fit en sorte de bander son poignet afin qu'il ne s'abîme pas trop.

Shinya se réveilla en avance le lendemain et partit chercher Totchi afin qu'il n'arrive pas en retard en cours. En enfilant son manteau, il fit par mégarde tomber un paquet de sa poche, ramassant le paquet, il vit que c'était les cigarettes de son ami, des Virginia Slim Light. Il les posa sur le meuble de l'entrée, se disant qu'il obligerait ainsi son ami à passer chez lui pour venir les chercher, puis il partit. Malgré sa foulure au pied, les pommades qu'on lui avait donné faisaient de l'effet et il n'avait pas trop de mal à marcher. Il arriva assez rapidement devant l'appartement de son ami et sonna. Voyant que personne ne répondait, Shin se douta que son ami n'avait pas envie de se lever alors il entra dans l'appartement avec la clé que lui avait confié son ami. Il se dirigea alors vers sa chambre mais quand il y entra, il ne vit personne. Il parcouru rapidement l'appartement et ne voyant personne, décida, tout en essayant de ne pas s'inquiéter, d'appeler son ami sur son portable. Lorsque Totchi décrocha, Shin fut soulagé mais ne put s'empêcher de lui demander où il était passé. Totchi commença alors à s'énerver et il expliqua à Shin qu'il avait un empêchement et qu'il n'irait pas aux cours en première heure. Malgré l'insistance de Shin, il refusa d'en dire plus. Shin raccrocha brutalement, il avait l'impression que son ami le trompait et cela lui déplaisait pour ne pas dire plus. Puis, il alla en cours et en l'absence de Totchi, il s'assit aux côtés de Rei. Celle-ci compris par la réponse évasive de Shin qu'il n'avait pas envie de parler de l'absence de Totchi, et elle le soupçonna de ne pas savoir où celui-ci se trouvait. À la pause du midi, Totchi arriva et se glissa délicatement à côté de son ami. Celui-ci lui ne voulant rien laisser paraître de ses soupçons demanda d'une voix calme et plate:

- Où t'étais? Je me posait des questions.

- Tu le saura bien assez tôt, répliqua Totchi d'un air mystérieux. C'est pas la peine de t'inquiéter pour moi tu sais...

- Qui a dit que je m'inquiétais? Rétorqua Shin avant de reprendre tranquillement sa conversation avec Rei.

Alors qu'il allait interroger son ami sur les raisons de son humeur, Totchi fut interrompu par un groupe de fangirls qui souhaitait connaître la date de son prochain concert. Il regarda longuement son ami, soupira, et se retourna vers les jeunes filles en leur décochant un de ses sourires commerciaux et engagea la discussion. Shin se retourna, et voyant son ami en pleine discussion de star, il se retourna en soupirant sous le regard compatissant de Rei:

- Me regarde pas comme ça s'il te plaît. Je n'ai pas forcément besoin qu'il fasse toujours attention à moi pour me sentir heureux, lui dit-il en souriant.

- Désolée, s'excusa la jeune fille, je ne voulais pas te vexer...

- Arrête, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. En plus, je suis pas vexé, faut pas que tu sois aussi timide. Enfin, je te comprends, il fait peur, ajouta-t-il en désignant son ami.

Totchi qui venait d'arrêter la conversation avec ses fans et s'était retourné vers les deux jeunes gens s'exclama:

- Non! Je ne suis pas terrifiant, je suis impressionnant par ma beauté dépassant celle du commun des mortels.

- Tu vois, faut pas avoir peur de raconter des conneries, avec lui, je suis habitué...

Totchi fit semblant de s'énerver et ébouriffa les cheveux de son ami, Shin se leva alors et se précipita après lui afin de lui rendre la pareille. La jeune fille les regarda sans pouvoir s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Les deux jeunes gens se retournèrent alors vers elle et Totchi lui demanda :

- Dis, tu te foutrais pas de nous là, par hasard?

- Moi! S'exclama Rei, l'air faussement outrée, comment oses-tu penser ça de moi? Je n'en reviens pas. Tu me déçois Totchi.

- Hé! T'as vu, elle devient insolente, tu crois pas qu'on devrait lui donner une bonne leçon? Fit remarquer Totchi.

- Si, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux... acquiesça Shin.

Et ils essayèrent de la décoiffer le plus artistiquement possible. Ils s'allongèrent ensuite dans l'herbe de la fac et se reposèrent en admirant le ciel tandis que Totchi leur chantait les dernières mélodie qu'il avait inventées. Quand la sonnerie de reprise des cours retentit, ils se levèrent en rechignant et se dirigèrent vers leur salle de classe. À la fin du cours, les trois jeunes gens s'apprêtèrent à partir ensemble au studio lorsque le professeur demanda à Rei de rester afin qu'ils parlent. Après lui avoir dit qu'ils l'attendraient à la sortie, Shin et Totchi sortirent de la salle. Lorsqu'ils la virent arriver, la jeune fille avait la joue coupée, Totchi s'inquiéta alors et lui demanda ce que le prof lui avait fait, la jeune fille répondit calmement:

- En fait, on dirait que le fait que je sois avec vous le dérange. Soi-disant je suis moins attentive en cours. Mais vu combien ses cours sont intéressants, ça me gène pas trop. Il a essayé de me faire promettre que je n'irais plus avec vous...

- Et? l'interrogea Shin.

- Bah, ça a pas trop marché son histoire, il m'a baratinée pour rien...

- Mais ta coupure, c'est quoi? La pressa Totchi.

- Ah, ça? C'est trois kogals qui semblaient vous connaître...

- Je les avais pourtant prévenue! S'exclama le jeune homme. Elle vont le sentir passer cette fois-ci...

- Apparemment, vous ne les aviez prévenue que pour Shin, d'après ce que j'ai compris... Enfin, toujours est-il que j'ai l'interdiction de rester plus longtemps avec vous. J'aime pas trop quand les gens de leur espèce me donnent des ordres, je leur obéirai quand elle auront appris à être plus aimables et qu'elles ne menaceront pas avec un cutter...

- Bon, on va passer chez moi, répliqua Shin. On va te soigner ça.

- Mais vous deviez aller au studio...

- J'ai déjà envoyé un SMS à Jôji, il sait qu'on va être en retard, expliqua Totchi.

- Bon bah d'accord alors. Je vais visiter l'appartement de Shin-chan.

Ils partirent tous les trois vers le petit appartement de Shin. Une fois que ça joue nettoyée, Rei fut invitée à venir au studio pour assister à la répétition. Une fois arrivés au studio, Shin remarqua que le batteur était absent. Alors il interrogea le guitariste et celui-ci se retourna vers Totchi, l'air désespéré:

- Tu lui as rien dit?

- Bah non, c'est plus drôle les surprises, répondit Totchi, souriant.

- Quel chiant ce mec! Enfin bon, je suis habitué maintenant... on a viré le batteur et on t'a choisi comme remplaçant, lui annonça le guitariste. Si t'es d'accord bien sur!

- Euh... D'accord, répondit Shin abasourdi. Mais, j'étais pas au courant, j'ai pas mes baguettes pour ce soir...

- No problem! Moi, Totchi, le plus grand génie du monde, j'ai pensé à tout! Dit-il en tendant les baguettes à Shin. Je les ai prises quand on est passés chez toi. Tu vois, je te trompais pas ce matin, tu peux me faire confiance...

- Merci Totchi. Même si au niveau du génie, je suis pas tout à fait d'accord. Rétorqua Shin en souriant. Mais, par contre, j'ai pas de tenue pour les concerts. Faudra que je m'en trouve...

- Je pourrais t'en faire si tu veux, intervint Rei qui s'était tue depuis le début de la conversation.

- Bonjour, dit poliment Jôji. On est toujours pas présentés. Moi c'est Jôji Hamasaki, guitariste de Kiv'has.

- Enchantée, moi je me nomme Rei Kishimoto. Les deux baka m'ont prise comme amie.

- Eh! Je veux bien baka pour Totchi, mais pourquoi pour moi aussi! S'indigna Shin.

- Parce que tu l'aimes, dit-elle, moqueuse.

Le chanteur qui était resté à l'écart s'approcha des autres.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Shinji Uzumaki, nouveau chanteur de Kiv'has. Shin, les deux idiots de base qui sont aussi membres de groupe avaient pensé à te travestir.

- Eh! Annonce pas ça comme ça! Rei va croire qu'on est des pervers! S'exclama Totchi tandis que Jôji faisait celui qui n'avait rien entendu.

- Parce que c'est pas le cas peut-être? Fit remarquer Shin.

- Si, mais c'est pas la peine qu'elle le sache, rétorqua Totchi. Alors, t'es d'accord?

- Bah ouais, ça peut être marrant. Mais je ressemble tant que ça à une fille?

- Nan, mais si tu faisais un effort, il n'y aurait aucun problème. Par contre il faudra trouver des chouettes fringues.

- J'ai des tenues de gothic lolita si vous voulez...

- T'es super, je t'adore! S'exclama Totchi en la serrant dans ses bras sous le regard de Shin.

- Tant que ça? Le taquina la jeune fille en se dégageant.

- Ouais! Mais je préfère quand même mon petit Shin.

- Bon, quand vous aurez fini vos déclarations enflammées, on pourra peut-être commencer à jouer, intervint Jôji.

Shin poussa délicatement la jeune fille sur la chaise la plus proche. Et alla s'installer à la batterie, ses baguettes à la main. Totchi brancha rapidement sa basse, régla rapidement le volume et fit sonner les premiers accords de la chanson par laquelle ils commençaient toujours leurs répétitions. La jeune fille qui admirait le spectacle vit Shin se métamorphoser sous ses yeux. Lui qui d'habitude était toujours si calme, si posé se déchaînait comme un fou sur sa batterie. Totchi s'acharnait sur sa basse de même que Jôji sur sa guitare. Quand au chanteur, il surpassait vraiment le précédent au niveau de la qualité de la voix, et même au niveau de la prestation. À la fin de la première chanson, il était déjà en sueur et enleva sa veste, il se retrouva en débardeur. Shin lui, demanda un élastique à Rei afin d'attacher ses cheveux qui le gênait quand il jouait. La jeune file le lui donna et retourna s'asseoir à sa place de spectatrice. Elle eut un mini-concert rien que pour elle. Quand ils furent sortis, Shin rendit son élastique à la jeune fille, puis il lui proposa de la raccompagner chez elle mais Rei déclina poliment son offre car Shinji lui l'avait déjà proposé et voyant que Totchi voulait se retrouver enfin seul avec son ami, elle avait accepté. Shin prévient alors son ami qu'il avait laissé un paquet de cigarettes à l'appartement.

- Mais si je vais chez toi, je suis pas sûr de ce qu'il pourrait ce passer... insinua Totchi.

- Moi, je sais à peu près ce qu'il pourrait ce passer, répondit Shin.

- Et tu m'invite quand même? S'étonna Totchi.

- Bah, des fois, je change d'avis très vite. Cette journée a été épuisante mais il me reste encore des forces...

- Bon si au lieu d'insinuer tout un tas de choses, qui me feraient ma foi très plaisir, on allait chez toi? Même si je suis encore sceptique sur tes intentions...

- Je t'invite à dormir. Comme le canapé n'est pas très confortable t'aura qu'à squatter mon lit, dit Shin en prenant la route de son appart'.

- Je ne voudrais te déloger.

- Qui t'as dit que tu me délogerais? Répliqua Shin, en lui tournant le dos et s'étant emparé de sa main, il l'entraîna vers son appartement.

Une fois arrivé devant l'immeuble, Shin n'avait toujours pas regardé Totchi dans les yeux, et son acte le consternait, il ne savait pas quoi faire ni quoi dire, Totchi, lui, le suivait en silence. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'ascenseur, et Shin fixa la porte, s'efforçant de destresser, quand soudain, il sentit la main de Totchi se détacher de la sienne. Il se retourna alors vers son ami, pour voir ce qui l'avait fait retirer sa main de la sienne. Totchi prit le visage de Shin entre ses mains et l'embrassa sans lui laisser le temps de réagir. Shin répondit amoureusement à son baiser. Quand la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, Totchi le souleva dans ses bras, sans cesser de l'embrasser et le conduit à son appartement. Shin eut beaucoup de mal à trouver les clefs au fond de son sac car Totchi refusait de le lâcher. Ensuite, ils entrèrent dans l'appartement et Totchi referma violemment la porte d'un coup de pied. Il se dirigea vers la chambre et posa délicatement son ami sur le lit.

- Il ne se passera rien ce soir Koi, annonça-t-il en regardant Shin qui s'était assit sur les couvertures.

- Quoi? S'exclama Shin, déboussolé par l'attitude de son ami.

- Demain, tu vas vouloir te lever tôt pour aller à la fac, et moi je veux que ta première nuit avec moi sois parfaite... Je te mangerais vendredi. Comme ça, ça me donne encore plus faim de toi et j'en profiterais plus.

- T'es un pervers toi, sourit Shin. Tu peux quand même dormir avec moi.

- Pas de problème, répondit Totchi en se coulant aux cotés de son ami, et il recommença à le couvrir de baisers.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque le réveil sonna, Shin eut du mal à l'éteindre car Totchi qui était au milieu refusait de se pousser pour l'embêter. Une fois qu'il eut réussi, il embrassa le bassiste, sortit du lit et se dirigea doucement vers la salle de bain. Quand il fut préparé, il alla réveiller son ami.

- Si tu veux partir à la fac avec moi, il faudrait que tu te lèves, mon amour, lui murmura-t-il après l'avoir embrassé.

- Quel jour on est Koi? Demanda Totchi, pas encore très réveillé.

- Mercredi. Pourquoi?

- Encore deux soir à attendre avant de te manger tout cru, lui expliqua-t-il d'un air désespéré.

- C'est toi qui l'a voulu, dit Shin, goguenard.

- T'aurais du refuser! S'exclama Totchi. T'aurais du dire... Je sais pas moi... Que tu voulais consommer tout de suite...

- Tes désirs sont des ordres, ricana Shin. Mais là, moi je mange de la vraie nourriture et après je pars en cours. Alors dépêche-toi mon amour, ajouta-t-il avant de l'embrasser et de se diriger vers la sortie.

Totchi se leva en rechignant, passa rapidement à la salle de bain et rejoignit son ami dans la cuisine. Il s'installa, et se servit en céréales. Sentant le regard de son ami, il leva la tête et lui sourit. Le voyant lui rendre son sourire, il se leva, se dirigea vers son ami et l'embrassa goulûment. Ils partirent ensuite ensemble pour la fac. Une fois arrivés devant, ils aperçurent Rei en compagnie d'un grand blond. Intrigués, ils commencèrent à s'approcher lorsqu'ils virent le jeune homme se pencher sur elle et l'embrasser. Soudain Totchi s'écria:

- C'est Shinji!

Shin lui envoya alors un coup de coude dans les côtes. Rei les aperçut soudain et elle s'approcha d'eux accompagné de son ami.

- Salut! Votre soirée s'est bien passée? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

- Ouais, répondit Totchi, la votre aussi à ce que je vois...

- Oh... Tu sais, il ne s'est rien passé de spécial. Mais j'ai appris par un étrange hasard que Shinji était dans notre fac. C'est bizarre, non?

- Mouais, fit Totchi, sceptique.

- Bon, on va aller en cours... intervint Shin. On se revoit à la pause midi.

Les autres acquiescèrent et Rei partit avec les deux jeunes hommes après avoir embrassé le chanteur une dernière fois. Une fois dans l'amphi, Totchi commença à discuter avec Rei tandis que Shin essayait d'écouter le cours et de prendre des notes:

- Alors, tu vas vite en besogne toi, commença le bassiste. Tu le connais depuis à peine une soirée et c'est déjà ton petit ami...

- Et oui... répondit-elle, souriante. Que veux-tu, il me convient, je vais pas aller chercher plus loin...

- Il est sympa? Demanda le jeune homme

- Oui, et très entreprenant. J'ai un faible pour les chanteurs de talent en plus...

- Tu fais des mystères, toi?

- Ouais. En tout cas merci, depuis que je suis avec vous, tout va pour le mieux... A peine trois jours et je me retrouve déjà avec un petit copain...

- De rien. On a fait notre boulot, c'est tout.

- Eh, vous pourriez pas essayer de suivre le cours un peu tous les deux! Demanda Shin, j'aimerais bien ne pas être votre larbin. Et toi Totchi tu vas encore redoubler si tu fous rien...

- Ralala... le rabat-joie, grogna Totchi. Au fait, tout à l'heure j'ai rendez-vous avec trois kogals ... je vous laisserais, j'arriverais peut-être en retard en cours mais c'est pas grave...

- T'attire pas d'ennui mon amour.

- D'accord Koi. Mais tu sais que je tiens toujours mes promesses et je leur en avais fait une.

- Si tu veux, mais fait attention à toi. Pense à vendredi prochain.

- J'arrête pas, Koi. C'est mon principal sujet de réflexion.

- Tant mieux. Maintenant essaie de suivre le cours.

Et Shin se retourna vers le prof qui parlait dans le vide. Totchi se pencha sur sa feuille et commença à dessiner des monstres de toute sorte. Tandis que Rei prenait rapidement des notes du cours. Quand la cloche sonna, Totchi s'éclipsa après avoir embrassé son ami. Shin et Rei allèrent ensemble au cours suivant. Peu après, Totchi arriva, il n'était pas en retard, il s'assit immédiatement à côté de Shin.

- Ça c'est bien passé? Lui demanda le jeune homme.

- Pas pour elles, répondit Totchi, énigmatique. En tout cas, elles ne devraient plus vous embêter à présent mes petits.

- Merci grand-père, rétorqua Rei.

Puis, ils se replongèrent dans leurs activités habituelles en cours. À la pause de midi, Shinji les rejoint, il mangèrent ensemble puis repartirent en cours, se donnant rendez-vous à la répétition du groupe. Ce soir-là, après la répétition, Totchi retourna chez son ami. Ils passèrent leur soirée avachis dans le canapé à regarder des dvd tout en avalant des chips. Lorsque Shin entendit son réveil sonner, il tendit le bras pour l'éteindre mais il se rendit compte qu'il était dans le canapé, Totchi dormant à ses côtés. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux et se leva afin d'éteindre le réveil. Cette fois-ci, Totchi se leva de sa propre initiative, passa un pantalon, mit sa petite veste et sortit fumer sur le balcon. Lorsque Shin sortit de sa douche, Totchi lui avait déjà installé sa table pour le petit déjeuner.

- Voilà, Koi. Mange. Tu dois être nourrissant pour demain car je suis affamé...

- Demain... D'accord mon prince, répondit-il alors que Totchi se penchait pour l'embrasser.

Ce soir-là, aucune répétition n'était prévue et Shin devait aller chez Rei afin d'essayer ses futurs habits. Totchi insista pour venir avec eux. Tandis que Shinji, lui, en profitais pour aller dans un bar avec Jôji et d'anciens amis à eux. Shin défila avec tous les habits de gothic lolita que Rei lui avait déniché dans ses réserves de costumes. À chaque nouvel essai, il avait le droit à une remarque appréciative de Totchi. Disant qu'elles ne lui allaient plus, la jeune fille offrit certaines tenues à Shin. Puis, Rei lui fit essayer ses habits de tous les jours. Soudain, Totchi proposa son ami d'aller en cours le lendemain habillé ainsi. Le jeune restait sceptique sur le fait que les profs lui permettent d'assister aux cours habillé ainsi mais il accepta l'offre, amusé par la situation.

- Je te verrais mieux y aller en kimono, ou en yukata, fit remarquer Rei.

- Ouais, mais j'en ai pas sous la main, s'excusa Shin.

- Moi j'en ai, je vais te les chercher, dit Rei en se plongeant dans son armoire.

Elle en ressorti un magnifique kimono bleuté orné d'étrange motif en bas. Shin l'enfila et se présenta devant ses amis. Ils furent tous les deux stupéfiés. Et insistèrent pour qu'il aille ainsi en cours le lendemain. Ce soir-là, Totchi retourna dormir chez lui, rappelant à Shin que samedi matin, il ne serait plus aussi pur, qu'il fallait qu'il profite du peu de jours qu'il lui restait. En rentrant chez lui, Shin vit sur le bord du lavabo le paquet de cigarette de son ami. En souriant, il en sortit une et l'alluma. Il la porta doucement à sa bouche. Un parfum horrible lui vint alors sur la langue, il éteignit brusquement la cigarette, la jeta et se but précipitamment trois gorgée d'eau afin de s'enlever le goût désagréable qu'il avait dans la bouche.

Le lendemain, lorsque Shin arriva en cours, Totchi l'attendait. Il l'embrassa, lui attrapa la main et se dirigea vers la salle de cours. Au passage, Shin remarqua les trois kogals qui le regardait méchamment mais il était sûr qu'elles ne l'avaient pas reconnu. Elles semblaient toutes les trois avoir reçu un coup. La première avait un œil au beurre noir, une autre avait un bleu sur une pommette et la troisième avait la joue étrangement rouge malgré le fond de teint abusif. Lorsque Rei le vit, elle s'étonna de la coiffure sophistiqué qu'il avait réussi à se faire tout seul. Les profs ne firent pas attention à son accoutrement et il n'eut aucun problème pour assister au cours. Cependant, il n'y était pas. Il pensait à ce qui allait probablement se passer le soir même. Il coulait en douce des regards à son ami que tout cela ne perturbait apparemment pas le moins du monde. À la pause de midi, il ne put quasiment rien avaler. Mais fit tout de même semblant d'avoir faim et s'efforça de manger le maximum de choses. Totchi le fit encore plus angoisser quand il lui souffla:

- Je sens que je vais me régaler ce soir moi...

Quand sonna la fin des cours, Rei et Shinji partirent ensemble après leur avoir dit au revoir. Shin fit délicatement remarquer à Totchi qu'il n'avait pas récupéré ses cigarettes l'autre jour. Celui-ci lui sourit et l'entraîna. Une fois arrivé dans l'ascenseur, Shin était déjà dans les bras de Totchi et leur lèvres ne se quittaient plus. Collé contre lui, Shin entendait son cœur qui battait rapidement. Ils était tous les deux aussi angoissés. Ayant tout prévu, Totchi sortit les clés de sa poche et ouvrit la porte délicatement. Une fois rentrés, il la referma de la même manière, posa la clé sur le comptoir. Il emmena Shin dans la chambre et le laissa poser enfin les pieds par terre. Celui-ci le colla alors contre le mur. Il l'embrassa fougueusement et une fois qu'il lui eut rendu son baiser avec la même ardeur, Totchi lui souffla:

- C'est pratique les kimonos, c'est pas dur à enlever.

Shin sourit et pressa à nouveau ses lèvres contre celle de son ami. Alors que son ami commençait à lui dénouer la ceinture, il lui avait déjà fait tomber sa veste des épaules.


	2. song to say good bye

**La douleur est un siècle et la mort un moment.**

Jean-Baptiste Louis **Gresset**

¤2¤

Assis devant son miroir, il lissa lentement ses cheveux bruns du plat de la main, les rassembla en arrière. De ses doigts longs et fins, il enroula quelques mèches piqua des épingles à cheveux… La coiffure était quasiment ce qui lui prenait le plus de temps, mais l'habitude rendait ses mains agiles et les mèches eurent tôt fait de tomber légèrement autour de son visage en une coiffure sophistiquée. Un peu de laque, il ajusta sa frange, vérifia la tenue de sa queue haute, maintenue par deux piques en bois torsadées. Sa coiffure achevée, il s'inspecta quelques secondes dans le miroir, retoucha rapidement son maquillage, ajoutant un trait de crayon noir pour assombrir son regard. Se levant, il vérifia l'ajustement de son yukata, le pli de la ceinture, le tombé. Il était prêt. Il attrapa enfin un petit sac aux motifs traditionnels posé sur une chaise, y glissa son portable et quelques affaires, ajusta une dernière fois la mèche qui lui retombait devant l'œil et se décida à sortir.

Arrivé devant le bar, Shin regarda la fiche des groupes prévus pour la soirée. Quand il aperçut le nom de « Kiv'has », il ne put retenir un sourire de satisfaction et il pénétra dans la salle. Après avoir repérer la table où s'étaient regroupés ses amis, Shin se dirigea vers eux d'un pas aérien. Avant de s'asseoir, il embrassa délicatement Totchi.

- Rei n'est pas là? S'étonna Shin.

- Non, répondit son amant. Elle ne viendra qu'à l'heure du concert.

- Vous êtes plus ensemble? S'étonna Shin en regardant le chanteur

- Et non, répondit le chanteur. Mais ça ne vous regarde pas le moins du monde.

- Je ne voulais pas me montrer indiscret, s'excusa Shin.

Puis, le premier groupe monta sur scène. Pendant la prestation des différents groupes, Shin repensa à cette semaine. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il avait couché avec Totchi, et depuis, il s'était comporté étrangement, ils avaient passé tout le week-end à répéter avec le groupe en prévision de ce concert et le reste de la semaine, ils avaient subi le même programme, leur but étant de mettre le nouveau chanteur au point sur les chansons prévues. Après les répétitions, Totchi n'avait pas prit le temps de rester un peu avec son amant, à chaque fois, il s'en allait rapidement. Shin ne comprenait pas son attitude, il avait l'impression que le bassiste souhaitait à tout prix éviter de se retrouver en face à face avec lui et cela l'agaçait légèrement. Alors, ce fut à leur tour de monter sur scène. Jôji répétait au chanteur de ne pas stresser mais il suffisait de leur regarder pour comprendre que lui aussi avait le trac. Shin monta le premier sur scène son stress avait disparu dès l'instant où il avait posé le pied dans le bar. Ensuite, Totchi le suivit, sa basse à la main. Il la brancha tandis que Jôji montait sur la scène accompagné du chanteur. S'il était angoissé, Shinji n'en laissait rien paraître. Il saisit le micro et attendit les premiers accords de Totchi.

Quand ils sortirent de la salle, les fans qui attendait à la sortie surprirent Shin. Il reçut en cadeau plusieurs tenues de gothic lolita. Totchi lui, reçut des bouquet de fleur, des bonbons et d'autres cadeaux du même goût. Jôji eut le droit au même genre de cadeau que Totchi. Tandis que Shinji eut le droit, lui a bon nombre de compliments à propos de sa voix. Ils partirent ensuite au bar tous ensemble pour fêter ce concert qui s'était merveilleusement bien passé. Quand ils se séparèrent, à la fin de la soirée, Shin ramena Totchi ivre chez lui. Mais comme il voulait lui parler, il lui fit couler une douche froide et le poussa dessous. Totchi dessoûla très vite, il se précipita sur Shin et le tira sous la douche avec lui. Celui-ci remonta la température de l'eau avant d'être totalement frigorifié. Et il murmura à son amant:

- Mon maquillage va couler et mon yukata va être trempé...

- Pauvre Koi, souffla Totchi, moqueur avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.

Shin se laissa aller contre lui, la température de l'eau était maintenant parfaite et il n'avait plus envie d'être à autre endroit. Il avait oublié de quoi il voulait parler avec son ami, à présent, la seule chose qui lui importait c'était de répondre à chacune des caresses de son amant qui avait déjà commencé à le déshabiller.

Le lendemain matin, Shin se réveilla doucement et, sentant l'odeur de Totchi, il se blottit encore un peu plus au creux de ses bras. Totchi qui était réveillé mais qui restait les yeux fermés sentit la tête de son amant se poser contre son torse, il posa délicatement la main sur ses cheveux et commença à les caresser. Shin leva la tête, lui sourit puis, se rappelant soudain ce qu'il voulait lui dire la veille, il lui demanda:

- Totchi, pourquoi tu m'as fuis cette semaine? T'as fais exprès?

- Je t'ai pas fuis, Koi, répondit-il d'une voix douce. Je ne ferais jamais ça...

Rassuré, Shin fourra son nez dans le cou de son amant en se disant qu'il avait du se faire des idées, et ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que le portable de Shin se mette à vibrer.

- C'est un message de Rei lui dit Totchi en lui passant son portable.

Shin remercia d'un hochement de tête puis, regardant son portable, il s'aperçut qu'il était déjà onze heure. Dans son message, la jeune fille les félicitaient de leur prestation de la vieille. Shin fit part des félicitations de leur jeune amie à Totchi et celui-ci sourit doucement alors que son amant se recouchait, avec la ferme intention de se rendormir.

- Eh! Koi! T'as vu l'heure? il serait peut-être tempos de se lever...

- La flemme, répondit Shin, et puis, c'est le week-end, on a tout notre temps.

- C'est la première fois que je t'entends dire de telles énormités...

- Moi, je t'en entant dire tout le temps, soupira le jeune homme.

- Ça s'était méchant, Koi, s'exclama Totchi

- Mais tu sais que je t'aime de toute façon, mon cher prince... Qui ne t'aime pas de toute façon, ironisa Shin.

Totchi abandonna et se recoucha aux côtés de son ami. À peine se fussent-ils blottis l'un contre l'autre, qu'ils s'étaient déjà rendormis.

Quand Totchi se réveilla, son ventre criait famine et Shin s'était déjà levé. Il sortit de la chambre après avoir enfilé un vieux baggy customisé, ainsi qu'un débardeur assez large. Quand il entra dans la petite cuisine, la pendule lui fit remarquer qu'il était déjà quinze heure. Shin s'affairait autour des fourneaux et Totchi l'observa tout en essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer. Quand son amant le vit, il lui dédia un grand sourire et lui tendit la cuillère en lui ordonnant:

- Goûte!

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et porta la cuillère à ses lèvres. Sous le regard satisfait de son ami, il avala tout le contenu de la cuillère. Puis il redonna la cuillère en en redemandant. Shin lui servit sa soupe dans un bol, et s'assit en tailleur sur un chaise. Il regarda son amant manger son délicieux repas. Quand il eut fini, il se tourna vers Shin et lui sourit.

- C'était bon, Koi.

- Je vois ça mon petit bébé, acquiesça Shin.

- C'est quoi le programme pour le week-end?

- J'ai un dvd s'tu veux...

- Ouais, s'enthousiasma Totchi. C'est quoi?

- Un live des Pink Floyd. Ça t'intéresse!

- Parfait.

Shin se leva, alla chercher le dvd dans la chambre où il avait laissé son petit sac. Quand il revint dans le salon, Totchi, l'attendait, deux bière dans une main et un paquet de chips dans l'autre. Il lui tendit une canette et dès que Shin s'en fut saisit, il s'affala dans le canapé. Shin posa le cd dans le lecteur et alla s'asseoir à côté de son ami.

Les volets fermés, seule la lueur de l'écran éclairait la pièce. Shin avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Totchi et celui-ci lui entourait les épaules de son bras tout en lui caressant les cheveux, de magnifiques et très longs cheveux noirs. Sentant son souffle qui s'était ralenti, le bassiste devina que son ami s'était endormi. Il baissa un peu le volume du poste de télé afin de ne pas le réveiller et lui prit le visage entre les mains. Il fixa longuement les yeux fermés de son ami avant de les embrasser puis regarda son visage serein et il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Shin. Sans savoir pourquoi, il se sentait triste en regardant son ami. Il le serra longuement contre lui avant de le prendre dans ses bras comme un petit bébé. Après avoir enfoui son visage dans ses cheveux, Totchi s'endormit à son tour.

Shin fut réveillé par le bruit du silence. Le dvd venait de se terminer. Il se décolla de Totchi délicatement, tout en essayant de ne pas le réveiller. Il rangea le dvd et sortit sur le balcon de son ami. C'était le mois de septembre mais il faisait toujours bon, l'automne ne voulait pas se montrer. Shin regarda distraitement les passants dans la rue en mâchonnant le lacet de son collier. Totchi vint le rejoindre un peu après. Il lui proposa de sortir le soir-même. Shin accepta mais fit remarquer qu'il n'avait pas de tenue de combat. Il haussa un sourcil lorsque son ami lui sourit d'air entendu.

Un ami de Totchi vint les chercher en voiture pour les amener en ville ce qui rassura Shin car, monter en yukata sur la moto de son amant ne l'emballais pas trop. Quand ils arrivèrent au centre, on voyait déjà certaine personne qui allaient au concert en plein air qui avait lieu le soir même dans Nagoya. En sortant de la voiture, Totchi remercia son ami. Shin sentit la main de son ami se glisser dans la sienne et ils partirent tous les deux en direction du spectacle. La soirée fut joyeuse et les deux amis dansèrent comme des fous. Quand ils rentrèrent chez Totchi, le soir, exténués, ils se regardèrent longuement et trouvèrent assez de force pour finir la soirée en beauté.

Shin se réveilla le lendemain au bruit de son portable qui vibrait. Il le prit et lui le message rapidement. N'en croyant pas ses yeux, il le relu. Il reposa délicatement le portable sur la table de chevet. Puis, se penchant sur son amant, il lui embrassa les paupières. Après un long baiser, il s'enfuit vers la salle de bain. Quand il revint dans la chambre, une serviette autour de la taille, Totchi était assis en tailleur et le regardait amoureusement.

- Je peux te manger? Demanda-t-il, espiègle.

Le batteur se penchant sur son ami l'embrassa. Puis, lui attrapant le bras, celui-ci l'attira avec force vers lui. Shin trébucha et s'étala de tout son long sur son amant.

Alors qu'il était blotti dans les bras de Totchi, le jeune homme leva la tête vers lui.

- Totchi, un ancien ami m'a proposé de pendre un verre ensemble ce soir, ça te dirait de venir?

- Je suis obligé de toute façon. Je te laisserais jamais seul avec un ancien ami à toi.

- Tu me fais pas confiance?

- Si, mais pas à eux, et tu es si fragile, koi, qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver... En tout cas, je viens.

- Tu sais, avec lui je risque rien, il est tout petit. Mais si tu viens, ne lui fait surtout pas ce genre de remarque, il risquerait de t'étrangler...

- Si tu le dis. Mais je viens, pour rester avec toi au moins...

- D'accord mon prince. Ça te dit un ciné cet aprèm'?

Le bassiste lui adressa un large sourire et acquiesça. Puis, Shinya se leva et alla chercher quelque chose à manger pour eux-deux.

Après la séance de cinéma, les deux amant n'avait pas compris grand chose au film mais ils étaient de bonne humeur et se dirigèrent vers le bar où ils avaient rendez-vous main dans la main.

Le jeune homme les attendait déjà alors qu'ils avaient prévu d'arriver en avance. En apercevant Shin, il se leva et bondit vers eux.

- Shin! T'as emmené ton... petit ami? Demanda-t-il en remarquant qu'il se tenaient par la main.

- Et oui, ça te gène pas au moins...

- Nan, pas du tout! Se récria le jeune homme. Bon, tu nous présentes!

- Si tu veux... Totchi voici Tooru Niimura. Tooru, voici Toshimasa Hara. Tu peux l'appeler Totchi, t'as ma permission.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main. Mais Totchi continuait de lancer à l'autre un regard qui signifiait « Il est à moi, pas touche, propriété privée! ».Tooru éclata de rire, avant de s'exclamer:

- T'en fait pas, j'y toucherais pas à ton copain, je suis un hétéro pur et dur! Je voulais juste le revoir parce que ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas discuté, t'as rien à craindre de moi.

- J'y crois pas à ton excuse, fit remarquer le batteur, t'as sûrement quelque chose à me demander sinon t'aurais pas gaspiller ton argent pour m'envoyer un texto...

- Toujours aussi perspicace à ce que je vois, dit le petit homme en se renfrognant. Bon, je l'avoue, j'ai la flemme d'aller à l'hôtel et je dois passer quatre jours ici.

Le visage de Totchi se ferma. Comment ce sale petit nain osait demander à Shin de dormir chez lui, surtout en sa présence? Tooru le remarqua et fit remarquer qu'il trouvait les canapés très confortables et que d'étrange bruit la nuit ne l'empêchait pas de dormir. Shin rougit mais serra la main de son amant un peu plus fort pour tenter de le calmer. Il connaissait Tooru et sa peur d'être seul. Son désir permanent d'avoir quelqu'un avec parler. Il savait que son amant lui en voudrait mais il devrait l'accepter pendant les quatre jours où il squatterait l'appartement. Il dit à Tooru qu'il avait le droit de s'installer et lança à Totchi un regard signifiant « Je t'expliquerais tout ça après, quand on sera en privé ». Le petit homme lui sauta au cou puis recula sous le regard assassin du bassiste. Ils finirent leur soirée en buvant du saké, Totchi commanda deux verres de vodka. Rapidement ivre mort, Tooru s'endormit alors qu'ils n'avaient pas encore quitté le bar. Shin se proposa de le porter jusqu'à l'appartement mais Totchi refusa et balança négligemment le jeune homme endormi sur son épaule sous le regard sévère du batteur. Le chemin du bar au studio de Shin n'était pas long mais le jeune homme eut le temps d'expliquer pourquoi il avait accepté la présence de son ami sans rien demander de plus.

Totchi s'excusa auprès de son ami pour son comportement.

- Ça n'est pas auprès de moi que tu dois t'excuser baka, rétorqua Shin.

Le bassiste baissa la tête, l'air vraiment confus. Il avait posé le jeune homme dans le futon qu'ils avaient installé par terre, devant la télé. Shin ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son ami sincèrement touché par ce qu'il lui avait raconté. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son ami pour lui montrer que lui, personnellement l'avait pardonné. Ainsi rassuré, Totchi attrapa son amant par la taille et le fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux, enfouissant sa tête dans le creux du cou du batteur, il lui dit:

- Alors c'est juste un simple ami. Un hétéro en plus. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il loupe. Mais moi je sais ce qui va me manquer pendant quatre jours.

- Ai shiteru.

Shinya se leva le premier et passa sous la douche. Ensuite, il alla réveiller Totchi qui dormait comme un bébé. En sortant de la chambre où le bassiste rechignait à se lever, il passa dans le salon et trouva Tooru assit devant la télé. Il avait coupé le son pour ne pas les déranger et s'efforçais en vain de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Shin passa derrière lui et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Se retournant vivement, Tooru lui tira la langue.

- Tooru, on va en cours aujourd'hui. Si tu veux, tu peux venir.

- Nan, ça va aller, en journée je vais bien, dit-il en souriant tristement.

- Et ce soir, on a une répétition avec le groupe, ça te dirais d'avoir un concert personnel des Kiv'has?

- Je serais là, promit-il.

Totchi sortit du lit et vit que le squatteur n'était plus dans le futon. Il se dirigea alors vers la cuisine pour rejoindre Shin. Il les trouva tous les deux en train de manger et en pleine discussion. Il s'assit sans rien dire. Sous le regard de Shin. Tooru lui souriait amicalement, et levant la tête, il lui rendit son sourire. Il laissèrent ensuite le jeune homme tout seul dans l'appartement et partirent à l'université. Arrivé, ils aperçurent Rei qui discutait avec Shinji, comme cela avait l'air très sérieux, Shin emmena Totchi loin d'eux. Rei apparut ensuite, un sourire aux lèvres et vint leur dire bonjour.

- Bah, ça a l'air d'aller toi dis-donc...

- Hai... Je me suis expliquée avec Shinji.

- Et vous êtes à nouveau ensemble?

- Jamais de la vie! Mais nous ne perdons pas le contact. De toute façon, il n'avait pas trop le choix, je lui aie dit que jamais je vous lâcherait, vous m'aurez sur le dos toute votre vie les mecs.

- Pas de problème, s'exclama Totchi. Tiens, salut Ryo, lança-t-il à un jeune homme qui venait de passer devant eux.

- Ah! Salut Tosh! Répondit le jeune homme. Je t'avais pas reconnu. T'as plus ta horde de fan à tes trousses?

- Nan, maintenant j'ai mieux. J'ai des amis, dit-il en désignant les deux jeunes gens assis à ses côtés.

- C'est sur que c'est mieux. Bon bah, je te laisse, je vais arriver en retard en cours.

- Salut.

Shin répondit à Ryo tandis que Rei répondait d'un salut timide. Une fois que son ami fut parti, Totchi se retourna vers la jeune fille et lui lança:

- Rei, arrête d'être aussi timide. Quand tu rencontres mes amis, faut pas avoir peur d'eux. Bon, je t'oblige pas à les aimer, mais tu peux te comporter avec eux comme tu te comportes avec moi. Ils ne s'en formaliseront pas tu sais.

- Désolée.

- Arrête de t'excuser à tout bout de champs, t'as rien fais de mal. C'est juste qu'ils sympathiseront plus facilement si t'es pas toute timide comme ça.

- D'accord, je veux bien essayer d'être naturelle mais je ne promets rien...

Shin sourit à la jeune fille et se pencha sur sa feuille, le cours venait de commencer.

Les deux autres firent pareil sauf que Totchi dessina au lieu de prendre des notes. Quand le batteur lui demanda, à la fin de la journée à quoi lui servaient toutes ses esquisses, celui-ci répondit en rigolant que c'était pour leur prochain album.

Ils arrivèrent en avance dans le studio qu'ils louaient pour les répétitions. Shin alla s'asseoir à la batterie tandis que Totchi se posait sur le canapé en ouvrant son étui. Il passa doucement un doigt sur les cordes de sa basse, lui arracha un accord et la sortit pour aller s'installer à sa place. Il réglait l'ampli quand Tooru surgit dans la pièce, tout essoufflé.

- Je suis pas en retard? Demanda-t-il, tout rouge.

- Plutôt en avance, répondit Shin en souriant alors que Totchi éclatait de rire.

Poussant un soupir de soulagement, Tooru s'étala dans le fauteuil après avoir lancé un regard noir au bassiste. Les deux autres membres arrivèrent et saluèrent le jeune homme en interrogeant les deux autres sur la raison de sa présence ici.

- C'est un producteur, répondit Totchi narquois.

- C'est un ami, intervint Shin en jetant un coup d'œil plein de reproche à son amant.

Le guitariste regarda le bassiste avec un regard désespéré et alla sortir son instrument tandis que Shinji réglait son micro. Il commencèrent leur répétition sur les premiers accords de Totchi. Quand Shin commença à jouer, Tooru fut stupéfait, son niveau s'était nettement amélioré depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu jouer. Puis, assis tranquillement sur sa chaise, il tenta d'évaluer le niveau du chanteur. Sa vois n'était pas mal mais les paroles ne collaient pas du tout avec la musique. La musique que Toshimasa composait était vraiment magnifique mais à chaque fois, Tooru y décernait de la tristesse, de la douleur, tandis que les paroles n'évoquaient que des choses futiles sur un ton très sérieux. _Je préfère les choses sérieuses sur un ton futile. _Le guitariste n'avait pas un mauvais niveau mais il n'avait pas non plus le génie de la gratte. Quand ils eurent fini, Tooru annonça à son ami qu'il fallait qu'il lui parle en privé. Celui-ci acquiesça mais demanda un sursit de un ou deux jour, afin de trouver un moyen pas trop suspect de s'éloigner de son ami. Tooru acquiesça mais ne parla plus de toute la soirée.

Alors qu'il allait à la cuisine chercher à manger, Shin vit que la main du petit blond dépassait du futon. La remettant sous les draps, il aperçut sur le poignet les anciennes marques que lui avait laissé le rasoir. Repensant à cette époque, la batteur sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il les essuya brusquement tout en passant son doigts sur les fines cicatrices. Sentant la présence de son ami, Tooru ouvrit les yeux et sourit au jeune homme assis à ses côtés.

- T'en fais pas Shin-chan, je veux vivre maintenant.

- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, fit le jeune homme en sursautant.

- Non, c'est pas grave. Je vais bientôt devoir partir et il faut qu'on parle.

- On peut parler sans problème. Totchi dort comme un petit bébé.

- Shin, tu veux passer pro dans le domaine de la musique?

- Quoi?

- L'autre fois quand je t'ai vu, ça m'a complètement stupéfié... T'es vachement doué...

- Bah, si c'était possible, j'en serais très heureux...

- Enfin, c'est-à-dire que moi, je me suis mis à chanter, et voilà... Je voudrais monter un groupe et tenter de passer pro. Je sais que t'as des obligations vis-à-vis de ton groupe actuel et que tu aimes Toshimasa mais je voulais savoir si tu acceptais de venir à Tokyo avec moi pour devenir des pros, des stars. Toshimasa peut venir s'il le souhaite, on aura besoin de bassiste...

- Shin regardait son ami. Il semblait incapable de réagir.

- Je me doute de ta réponse mais je voudrais quand même que tu y réfléchisses...

- Mais ça serait super! S'exclama soudain le batteur.

- Quoi? S'étonna Tooru

- Bah oui, ça serait cool. J'aimerais bien t'entendre chanter... Il faut que je demande à Totchi.

- Et s'il ne veut pas tu ne viendras pas?

- Si, je pense... je ne suis pas encore attaché à lui par une chaîne en métal indestructible, fit-il remarquer après avoir longtemps dévisagé son ami.

Le petit chanteur lui sauta alors dans les bras, plein de reconnaissance. Puis retourna se fourrer sous les draps en râlant sous prétexte qu'il faisait froid. Shin souriant reparti vers la cuisine afin de trouver enfin quelque chose pour rassasier son ventre. Quand il revint dans la chambre, il admira son amant endormi. _Pitié Totchi, accepte de venir avec nous... Parce que moi, je pars. Je ne laisserais pas Kyo sans défense dans le monde du show-business. Il a besoin de quelqu'un sur qui compter, c'est pour cela qu'il est venu me voir._ Puis, se blottissant dans les bras du bassiste, il s'endormit en repensant à tout cela, angoissé à l'idée de devoir quitter son amant.

Dès le lendemain matin, en se levant, il demanda à Totchi ce qu'il en pensait, celui-ci, pas trop réveillé se mit à rigoler doucement.

- Tu ne vas pas partir Shin... C'est trop loin Tokyo...

- C'est pour ça que je te propose de venir avec nous, afin de tenter tous les trois de passer pros.

- Et notre groupe? Tu l'oublie? Non, je ne peux pas les abandonner, je suis le leader. Ils ont besoin de moi. Pars si tu veux, moi je reste ici.

- Je pars Totchi, si mes parents sont d'accords. Tooru est allé les voir. Mais sache que je t'aime.

- Moi aussi.

- Merci.

Shin rentra dans la chambre et se mit à pleurer sans bruit tandis que Totchi s'étalait devant la télé et mettait le son presque au maximum afin d'être sûr que son ami n'entende pas ses sanglots. Aujourd'hui, ils sécheraient tous les deux les cours. Tooru revint en milieu d'après-midi. Apercevant l'état de Toshimasa, il se douta que celui-ci avait refusé de les accompagner. Il entra dans la chambre et prit Shinya dans ses bras.

- Ils sont d'accord mon bébé...

- Mes affaires sont prêtes. Tu m'héberge alors?

- Oui, mais tu sais... Si tu voulais rester, je comprendrais, je ne t'en voudrais pas.

- Nan, je viens. Je l'ai décidé moi-même. On va devenir célèbre et Totchi ne pourra que regretter son choix. Au moins, il sait que je l'aime...

Tooru serra tendrement la main de son ami.

- Je t'attends dehors, j'ai tout mon temps.

Shin acquiesça. Une fois que son ami fut parti, il prit sa valise, et sortit de la chambre. Arrivant près de Totchi, il saisit son visage entre ses mains et le regarda dans le fond des yeux. Celui-ci, d'une voix qui se brisa murmura:

- Kisu shite.

Après un long baiser où se mêlèrent leur larmes, Shin se détacha de son amant et s'enfuis en courant.

- On y va. T'es prêt? S'inquiéta Tooru en voyant son ami enfoncé dans le siège.

- Oui. Mais tu peux passer à la fac? J'ai des choses à récupérer et je dois dire adieu à quelqu'un.

- D'accord. Acquiesça le petit blond qui se sentait responsable de la douleur de son ami.

- Arrête Tooru, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu m'as juste donné ma chance, je la saisi même si je ne sais pas où ça nous mènera.

- Ne lis pas dans mes pensées, c'est stressant.

Quand il pénétra dans le couloir, c'était l'heure de la pause, tout le monde sortait des salles. Il aperçut très vite Rei. Se dirigeant vers elle, il la serra dans ses bras. Alors qu'il la regardait dans les yeux. L'envie de pleurer monta en lui.

- Sayonara Rei. Je m'en vais.

- Où ça? S'interrogea-t-elle.

- À Tokyo, tenter ma chance, répondit-il après l'avoir serrée une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

- Et le groupe? Et Totchi-kun? S'exclama-t-elle alors qu'il s'éloignait.

- Mo owari yo... Dis encore une fois à Totchi que je l'aime et occupe toi de lui. Sayonara Rei. Toi aussi je t'aimais même si c'était différent.

- Deviens célèbre et joue pour nous! Ne nous oublie pas.

Sans se retourner, Shin fit un petit signe de la main et s'éloigna vers les casiers. Il en sortit les partitions qui y traînaient depuis longtemps. Et les fourra dans la besace qu'il portait en bandoulière. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues mais il n'y faisait plus attention. Il sortit par derrière et rejoignit le parking. Il s'installa à l'arrière de la voiture avant que Tooru n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit. Voyant son état, celui-ci se tut et démarra doucement.

Shin sortit sa pochette de partition pour y mettre celle qu'il venait de récupérer quand il vit une feuille en glisser. La rattrapant, il posa les yeux dessus. Son cœur manqua un battement. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte il continuait à pleurer quand soudain, une larme tomba sur la feuille. Fâché envers lui-même de cette tache sur le dessin, il sécha rageusement ses larmes. Puis regarda dans sa pochette. Totchi y avait mis tous les dessins qu'il avait dessiné durant leur heures de cours côte à côte Totchi allait refermer la pochette quand il aperçut une partition qui dépassait. Dessus, quelques mots avaient été rapidement griffonnés par le bassiste.

_'Koïbito. Ai shiteru. Ce morceau nous l'avons composé ensemble, dans la petite salle qui nous servait de studio. Quand tu joueras ça, pense à moi. Pense à nous, à notre histoire. Ce fut court mais vraiment magique et si c'était à recommencer, je referais exactement les même gestes, je redirais exactement les même mots. Je ne veux pas être non plus trop sentimental mais je voudrais que tu sache que je t'aime et que je ne t'oublierais jamais. Devient célèbre et fait en sorte que cette chanson passe sur toutes les ondes. C'est la seule que l'on a composé ensemble et cette mélodie me restera toujours dans la tête. Donne-lui un nom qui aie une signification pour nous deux. Fais-la dire ce que tu ressens. Ai shiteru. Sayonara._'

Ses yeux embués de larmes ne quittaient plus la feuille. Vint alors à ses lèvres la mélodie qu'ils avaient inventée. Tooru tourna la tête brusquement avant de se rappeler qu'il conduisait et de fixer à nouveau la route.

- C'est beau Shin, c'est quoi?

- La première chanson de notre groupe.

Il tendit la partition au chanteur qui murmura l'air, cherchant des paroles adaptées.

- Elle s'appelle comment?

Shin regarda le paysage qui défilait, la voiture l'emmenait loin de ce qui avait été sa vie jusque à présent, puis, se retournant vers son ami, il lui répondit. Voyant la note dans le coin de la page, Tooru compris et n'ajouta rien, se contentant de murmurer la mélodie du bout des lèvres. Puis il chuchota le titre pour lui-même.

« Raison d'être »

_Cette fin me rend toute triste :'( _

_Mais c'est pas la fin l'histoire... Quoi que, ça serait possible en fait. Je le fais devenir romantique ce petit chou de Toshiya... Enfin, toujours est-il que je trouve que j'écris de mieux en mieuxfière d'elle._


	3. sleeping with ghosts

**Mourir pour une cause ne fait pas que cette cause soit juste.**

Henry **Millon **de **Montherlant**

¤3¤

Sleeping with ghosts

Shinya regardait par la fenêtre. Ils allaient devoir trouver un nouveau bassiste. Tooru qui se faisait appeler Kyo à présent avait assuré qu'il s'en chargeait. Aussi petit qu'il soit, il aimait bien prendre les choses en main et avoir le contrôle de la situation. Die et Kaoru discutaient à propos d'un nouveau morceau quand le petit chanteur blond entra dans la pièce.

- Bonne pioche! Merci qui? Merci Kyo! Tu es super!

- Si tu fais les questions et les réponses, à quoi ça sert qu'on soit là? Se moqua Die.

- Oh! Die! C'est si gentil de te proposer pour dégager! Sayonara!

- Mais c'est qu'il à du répondant le gremlins.

- Ta gueule! Tu gâche ma bonne humeur.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi mon cher.

- Bon, vous arrêtez tous les deux? S'énerva le leader. C'est quoi ta bonne nouvelle Kyo?

- Il a accepté! Mon bassiste!

- Et on pourrait peut-être enfin savoir le nom de ton mystérieux musicien?

- Bien sûr monsieur le leader, il se nomme... Hara Toshimasa.

Shin fit un bond et renversa sa chaise. Les deux autres le regardèrent sans comprendre.

- Il a accepté? Lui?

- Oui, il m'a sourit et m'a dit qu'il ne laisserait pas une seconde chance passer.

- C'est qui merde? S'exclama Die.

- Une ancienne relation, murmura Shin, un ami qui compose.

- Il est doué? À la basse je veux dire...

- Oui, répondit le batteur.

- Très, approuva Kyo. S'il te plaît Kaoru, prends-le.

- Je crois qu'on peut te faire confiance. T'as une de ses compositions sous la main?

Le chanteur lança un coup d'œil à son ami qui acquiesça.

- Shin en à une.

Le jeune homme tendit à son aîné la partition qui ne le quittait que rarement. Kaoru interrogea Kyo du regard et, suite à cette demande muette, le chanteur entonna la mélodie. Kaoru hocha la tête.

- Pas mal... Il arrive quand ton bassiste de génie?

- Quand tu veux. Je vais le chercher dès que vous êtes okay pour l'accepter dans le groupe.

- Bah vas-y alors. Grouille-toi.

- Du calme, je prends un jour de repos. J'arrête pas de faire de la voiture et là, je peux te dire que j'en ai vraiment marre.

Il s'étala dans le canapé. Kaoru regarda la composition qui n'était pas achevée et commença à chercher des idées pour les guitares quand Shin l'interrompit.

- Excuse-moi Kaoru, mais j'aimerais bien la finir avec lui. C'est notre chanson.

- Si tu veux. Il manque juste les parties de guitares de toute façon.

Le batteur remercia d'un hochement de tête et alors que le guitariste lui rendit la feuille, il aperçut le mot que Totchi lui avait laissé sur le coin.

- Excuse-moi Kyo, je pourrais te parler en privé, s'il te plaît?

- Si j'ai ta parole que tu n'essaieras pas de me tuer... fit l'autre avec un regard soupçonneux

- Tu l'as, idiot. Pourquoi voudrais-je te tuer? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il sentait les larmes se presser à ses yeux.

- Viens.

Sentant sa détresse, le petit blond entraîna son ami à l'extérieur de leur petit studio.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit? Il t'a parlé de moi, de nous, de lui?

- Il m'a donné quelque chose pour toi.

Le chanteur fouilla dans son sac, puis, il sortit enfin une pochette cartonnée.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Je sais pas, il m'a interdit de regarder. J'ai résisté à la tentation...

Shin ouvrit la pochette comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il sortit délicatement les dessins qu'elle contenait. Le premier les représentait à leur concert dans le bar. Il tourna la feuille et vit le titre: _'Nous avant'_. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il sortit la seconde feuille. La feuille était pleine de dessins entremêlés, tous dessinés les uns sur les autres. Au dos était griffonné : _'La vie sans toi'_. Quand il sortit le troisième dessin, les larmes roulaient déjà le long de ses joues. Dessus, il aperçut dessiné un groupe qu'il ne connaissait pas, à l'allure visualeuse. Retournant la feuille, un sourire se peignit sur ses lèvres. _'Nous bientôt ('',)'_. Il regarda pendant longtemps ce dessin, passant délicatement ses doigts sur l'autoportrait de Totchi. Il était lui aussi travesti. Ses cheveux était d'un bleu sombre. Regardant au fond de la pochette, il aperçut un morceau de papier aplati, roulé en boule. Il le déplia avant de reconnaître l'écriture brouillonne qu'utilisait son ami.

_'J'espère que ces dessins t'ont plu. Tooru m'a un peu aidé pour le dernier. Tu trouveras probablement ce mot très froid mais c'est que je ne sais pas quoi te dire après ces quelques années... La seule chose que j'ai envie de te dire c'est « Kisu shite » mais tu as probablement trouvé quelqu'un depuis notre séparation. Je ne t'en voudrais pas, je trouverais même ça compréhensible et je ne pourrais pas t'en vouloir. Je suis désolé mais je ne pourrais pas m'en réjouir. Cependant, je serais inquiet de savoir que tu m'as attendu sans savoir si tu allais vraiment me revoir. Je dois t'avouer que personnellement, j'avais cru trouver quelqu'un mais il m'a quitté. Ce sont des choses que je ne peux t'expliquer par écrit.  
Qu'advient-il de notre chanson? Tu l'as probablement oubliée mais moi pas. Je te l'avais promis. J'aurais aimé connaître son nom. Le nom que tu lui avait choisi à l'époque. Tout cela n'a plus d'importance. Je comprendrais que tes sentiments envers moi aient changé mais je veux que tu saches que je t'aime encore et pour toujours. Tu peux jeter ce papier après l'avoir lu. Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu ne me parles plus. Si tu m'en veux parce que je t'aie abandonné, il y a de ça quelques années, je te comprendrais. Alors ne t'en fais pas. Ne prends pas en compte ces paroles inutiles. Laisse vivre tes sentiments et envole-toi mon ange._

_Totchi._

_PS: Je t'apporte une surprise. Elle a insisté pour venir. Tu devines pas?'_

Totchi pensait vraiment qu'il ne ressentait plus rien à son égard? Et que voulais dire ce 'il m'a quitté'? Même soupçonneux de la nature de sa surprise, il tenta de ne pas y penser. Il passa aux toilettes. Se regardant dans la glace, il put admirer l'étendue des dégâts. Tout son maquillage avait coulé. Ses yeux étaient rouges et bouffis. Il se passa un coup d'eau sur la figure afin de se rafraîchir quand il sentit une présence derrière lui.

- Kaoru! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Rien. Tiens, du démaquillant. J'aimerais juste savoir ce qu'il y a entre toi et ce nouveau bassiste et n'essaie pas de me mentir. Ça se voit que tu as pleuré.

- Kao-kun... Je préférerais que tu ne le saches pas...

- Moi j'aimerais le savoir...

- Je te le dis si tu me promets de le prendre quoi que je te raconte...

- J'ai déjà donné mon accord à Kyo, je crois que ça suffit et puis si Kyo est au courant et qu'il veut le prendre, je pense qu'il n'y a pas de problèmes.

- Je l'aime. Enfin, on a été amant avant que je ne déménage pour Tokyo. Il a refusé de venir en abandonnant le groupe qu'il avait là-bas. Nous nous sommes quitté alors que notre histoire venait à peine de commencer. Je ne sais pas si notre relation reprendra comme avant. Il y a certaine choses auxquelles Kyo pense mais il en oublie d'autre. Kyo se croit responsable de notre rupture et depuis que je suis venu à Tokyo, il ne cherche qu'à me rendre heureux. Il pense que faire entrer Toshimasa dans le groupe est le meilleur moyen.

- Il joue bien au moins? Demanda Kaoru qui s'était tu alors que Shinya lui résumait la situation.

- Oui. Sur ce point-là, c'est un des meilleurs. Mais ça te gène pas que l'on ait été ensemble?

- Tant que vous êtes discret, que vous n'alertez pas les médias, que vos problèmes ne viennent pas perturber le travail du groupe, je n'ai rien à vous reprocher. Ce sont mes conditions.

Shinya remercia son leader et ils retournèrent ensemble dans leur studio où le guitariste aux cheveux rouges et le petit chanteur étaient déjà en pleine dispute. En voyant son ami entrer, le blond abandonna son adversaire et se dirigea vers Shin. Celui-ci lui sourit, lui faisant comprendre que ça allait. Die, abandonné fit alors remarquer qu'il faudrait un nouveau nom au groupe. Kaoru acquiesça mais expliqua qu'il valait mieux attendre leur nouveau membre afin de choisir ensemble, comme dans un vrai groupe. Le guitariste ironisa en objectant qu'ils n'étaient pas un vrai groupe de visual car leur chanteur était trop kawaï pour ça. Shinya réussit de justesse à retenir Kyo qui venait de renverser la table pour se précipiter vers son ennemi. Kaoru lança un regard de leader à Die qui se tut immédiatement. Il avait exagéré même s'il savait que l'autre guitariste ne lui en voulait pas tant que ça, la consigne était de ne pas trop énerver Kyo qui était déjà de nature stressée. Shinya lui demanda gentiment de se calmer. Kyo s'assit alors sur les genoux du batteur, une moue boudeuse aux lèvres.

Kyo était parti tôt le matin même. Il ne reviendrait que tard le soir. Ils avaient prévu d'aller fêter l'arrivée du nouveau membre dans leur bar. Shin était stressé mais il s'efforçait de se calmer. Il prit alors la partition de son ami et commença à chercher les parties de guitares, sur le clavier électronique qu'il avait acheté avec ses économies. Il y consacra quasiment toute sa journée. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il contacta les deux guitaristes et envoya un sms à Kyo. Kaoru était d'accord pour faire la partie de basse. Il finit donc par appeler le bar. Le gérant les connaissant bien, il accepta sa proposition sans râler. Constatant que tout se passait bien, le batteur décida de s'habiller en tenue de concert. Il ouvrit sa penderie en grand. De multiples tenues étaient suspendues devant ses yeux, cependant il ne mit pas énormément de temps à se décider. Il sortit sa tenue de la penderie et la déposa sur le lit. Il enfila doucement ses habits. Il s'assit ensuite en face de la coiffeuse qu'il avait installé dans sa chambre. Quand il eut piqué les dernières pique torsadés qui retenaient sa coiffure, il vérifia que ses mèche tombaient comme il fallait tout en donnant un dernier coup de laque sur sa frange. Il s'attaqua ensuite au maquillage. Après une légère couche de fard à paupière, il traça un trait au crayon noir pour accentuer la couleur claire de ses yeux. Il gardait en permanence ses lentilles bleue-grises. Quand il eut passé rapidement le rouge à lèvre, il se leva et vérifia dans une glace l'unicité de son attirail. Ces habits que Rei lui avait offert lui allaient encore parfaitement bien. La jupe ouverte s'accordait parfaitement avec son haut. Il avait passé des boots plus fines que celles de son chanteur qui lui allaient magnifiquement bien. Il était prêt.

Il était entré par la porte arrière du bar afin que son ami ne le voit pas. Kyo était arrivé et l'avait prévenu qu'il attendait patiemment dans la salle. Shinya s'était tu. Il sentait l'angoisse monter en lui. Il espérait de tout son cœur que Totchi aimerait la partie de guitare qu'il avait inventé l'après-midi même ainsi que les paroles que Kyo avait insérées sur la mélodie. Quand ce fut à eux, le batteur entra sur scène après les autres membres. Empoignant le micro, Kyo annonça à la salle:

- Ce soir, on ne vous interprète qu'un morceau. Vous ne le connaissez pas encore. C'est dédié à une personne qui se reconnaîtra et ça s'appelle « raison d'être ».

Shin, sans le voir, devina la stupéfaction de son ami. Kyo ne lui avait rien dit, il en était sûr. Kaoru avait réussi à emprunter une basse à un ami et se débrouillait plutôt pas mal. Die, lui, qui n'avait découvert sa partie que cet après-midi s'en sortait très bien. Ce ne fut pas le massacre que redoutait Shinya. Les paroles de Kyo était comme il s'en doutait, magnifiques et tristes. Et sa voix s'élevait dans la salle avant de rejoindre le ciel sans étoile qui était celui de la grande ville. Quand le morceau fut fini, les applaudissements retentirent. Et ils sortirent sans rien dire de plus. Une fois dans les loges, Shin murmura:

- J'aime pas les applaudissements.

- Pourquoi? S'étonna le guitariste aux cheveux rouge.

- Ça brise toute la magie qui enveloppe la scène.

Quand il eut enlevé le surplus de maquillage, Shin voulut passer à l'intérieur du bar, mais Kyo le retint par le bras et lui désigna la porte de sortie.

- Il t'attend là-bas. Une fois que vous vous êtes dit tout ce que vous avez à vous dire, rejoignez-nous dans le bar.

Shin remercia son ami en le serrant dans ses bras et se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie.

Totchi attendait accompagné d'une jeune fille aux cheveux rouges. La voyant agrippée à son bras, Shin eut un sursaut. Puis, la regardant attentivement, il reconnut son ancienne amie. Il se jeta dans leurs bras en pleurant. Après l'avoir félicité, Rei s'en alla dans le bar, en faisant un signe de la main à Totchi, comme si elle souhaitait l'encourager.

Shin attrapa les épaules de son ami et le regarda dans les yeux:

- Kisu shite.

- Quoi? S'exclama le bassiste qui ne semblait pas comprendre.

- C'est un ordre, koi. Kisu shite.

- Mais, tu n'as personne? Toutes ces années?

- Je te répondrais si tu m'embrasses.

- Promis?

- Nan. Je préférerais que tu m'embrasses, et qu'on rentre dans le bar avec les autres pour pas geler. Je préférerais t'expliquer ça chez moi. Et toi tu m'expliquera certaines choses aussi...

- D'accord, chez toi.

Et Totchi embrassa fougueusement son ami. Et après l'avoir longuement serré dans ses bras, il se décolla de lui et l'entraîna à l'intérieur. Alors qu'il arrivaient à la table, Die commençait à s'énerver tandis que Kyo était aux anges.

- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel? Vous allez m'expliquer?

- On verra, en fonction de la suite des événements...

- Kyo, soupira Kaoru.

- Les voilà, annonça Rei.

Le guitariste aux cheveux rouges s'aperçut que leurs mains s'étaient emmêlées à un tel point qu'elles semblaient indécollables – ce qui était probablement le cas. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, ne comprenant plus trop la situation puis se rabattant sur la jeune fille qui était assise entre lui et le chanteur sur indication de Kaoru, il lui demanda:

- Tu pourrais m'expliquer en gros de quoi il s'agit?

La jeune fille sourit et tenta de lui résumer la situation.

- Elle est douée pour dire les choses simplement. On pourrait pas la garder comme interprète? Je me suis souvent dit qu'on en aurait besoin quand j'essaie d'expliquer un truc à Die...

- Kyo, arrête un peu, souffla Shin en souriant.

- Pardon...

- Mais ça serait bien que tu restes à Tokyo, pour qu'on puisse se voir plus facilement, ajouta-t-il.

- Bah, en fait c'est ce que je pensais faire... Mais j'étais pas trop sûre, il faut que je trouve un logement... Et puis une fac qui m'accepte.

- Résumons, intervint Totchi. Il te reste juste l'appart' à trouver... Cette fille est trop un génie, fit-il à l'adresse de Shin. Quand elle m'explique, même moi j'arrive à comprendre. En plus, elle me comprend mieux que moi je ne me comprend...

- Arrête Tosh. Tu sais que c'est des conneries, juste un trip... fit-elle en rougissant

- Bien sûr...

- En tout cas pour l'appart', ça devrait pas être trop dur à trouver...

Shin regarda les autres membres du groupe. Aucun d'eux ne réagissaient.

- Si il faut, tu pourras venir chez moi même si j'héberge déjà Totchi...

- Je suis désolé Shin, j'ai ma copine à la maison, s'excusa Kaoru.

- Moi j'ai un colocataire, et ça serait dangereux pour une jeune fille sans défenses.

- Elle est pas sans défense fit remarquer Toshiya, je lui ai appris à se battre. Même si t'as encore des progrès à faire...

- Ouais mais...

- Moi je peux si t'es d'accord, intervint le chanteur qui s'était tu jusqu'à présent.

- Je veux pas vous gêner, commença la jeune fille.

- Rei! S'exclama Totchi. Rappelle-toi! Tu ne dois pas être timide.

- Surtout pas avec eux, approuva le batteur.

Kyo fit remarquer que de toute façon ça ne le dérangeait pas et l'affaire fut close. Quand l'année scolaire se terminerait ce qui signifiait dans un mois, elle viendrait habiter à Tokyo. Après avoir commandé un second verre, ils commencèrent à discuter afin de trouver un nom pour le groupe. La jeune fille aux cheveux rouges s'était reculé sur la banquette et suivait la conversation sans intervenir. Ils commençaient à bloquer, aucun nom ne plaisant à tous les membres du groupe. Il leur fallait un nom qui se remarque, que l'on n'oublie pas facilement. Au bout d'un moment, le petit chanteur se tourna vers la jeune fille qui était assise à côté de lui.

- T'en penses quoi? En ne connaissant le groupe que depuis ce soir, quel serait le nom que tu choisirais?

- Si j'en trouve pas?

- Donnes-en un au pif. Sans réfléchir.

- « toi en gris »

- Voilà! On l'a notre nom.

- Mais c'est même pas un membre du groupe qui l'a choisi, fit remarquer Die.

- Non, mais c'est notre première fan, et celle qui s'est occupée de notre nouveau bassiste en attendant qu'il vienne nous rejoindre. Et à présent, c'est elle qui s'occupera de notre groupe.

- Kyo. Tu lui as même pas demandé...

- T'es d'accord?

- Bah, je saurais pas m'occuper de vous...

- Pourquoi on changerait pas la langue pour chaque mot, ça montrerait la diversité de notre groupe et tout... fit Totchi qui était resté perdu dans ses pensées depuis la proposition de Rei. Non, excusez-moi, j'ai des idées bizarres, faites pas attention, ajouta-t-il en voyant les airs surpris des autres membres.

- Si vas-y, l'encouragea le leader, ça à l'air pas mal...

- Et après, c'est moi qui suis timide, murmura la jeune fille.

- Bah, je sais pas moi... Euh... You en grau... Un truc dans le genre... Non, c'est pas grave...

- Attends fis Die, pourquoi pas, euh... Dir en grau?

- Nan, c'est mieux avec trois langues différentes, intervint Kyo. Mais ton truc ça sonne pas très bien Tosh.

- Dir en grey? Proposa Shin en relevant la tête.

Quand ils rentrèrent chez eux, il était déjà tard mais beaucoup de choses avaient été décidées par rapport au groupe. Contrairement à ce que Shin avait pensé, son ami n'était pas ivre et à peine furent-ils entrés dans l'appartement qu'il réclama les renseignements promis.

- Tu dois tout m'expliquer Shin.

- Toi aussi Totchi. Il y a des choses que j'aimerais que tu m'expliques...

- Je sais à peu près lesquelles. Mais je suis désolé, il y a certaine chose qui ne s'expliquent pas.

- Alors explique-moi celle qui peuvent avoir une explication.

- Pas avant que tu m'aies dit si tu es resté seul toutes ces années.

- Oui. D'une certaine manière. Disons simplement que les seules personnes que j'ai eu ne m'ont pas connu plus d'une nuit. Et que ils ont toujours été des étrangers pour moi. À toi maintenant.

- Tu te souviens du guitariste qu'on avait croisé une fois à un concert...

- Oui, bien sûr... Vu le regard que tu lui avais lancé... Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais le laisser s'approcher de toi...

- Et bien, en ton absence, il s'est rapproché... Mais il n'y a plus rien à présent. Il est mort.

Plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son ami, Shin comprit qu'il n'avait pas à en savoir plus. Il s'était suicidé. Sans aucun doute. Malgré tout, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Il n'aurait permis à personne de mettre son amant dans un tel état. Il lui passa doucement un bras autour de la taille. Du bout du doigt il se mit à lui caresser tendrement la joue. Son index passa délicatement le long de la pommette du bassiste pour aller s'attarder un instant sur ses lèvres rendant le sourire à Totchi. Quand le batteur fit descendre sa main le long du cou de son amant, celui-ci s'empara comme avidement de ses lèvres. Alors que la main du batteur continuait une lente descente dans son dos, le bassiste approcha tendrement sa bouche de l'oreille de Shin. Après lui avoir doucement mordillé le lobe, il lui murmura doucement qu'il l'aimait avant d'ajouter:

- Si tu savais combien elles m'ont manqué tes lèvres. Et puis ton odeur aussi...

Le souffle de Totchi dans le creux de son oreille rassura Shin. Il colla son front contre celui de son amant. Et en plongeant son regard dans les yeux du jeune homme, il lui répondit dans un souffle alors que ses lèvres s'étirait dans un sourire satisfait qu'il n'arrivait pas à contenir.

- Probablement autant tu m'as manqué...

Le regard de Totchi se fixa sur les lèvres du batteur et il en reprit possession, ne voulant pas perdre un moment de son plaisir. La main de Shin avait continuer son chemin et après s'être arrêtée un instant sur le bas du dos de son ami, il lui attrapa la cuisse. Sentant son amant prendre les devants, le bassiste se laissa faire. Il passa ses bras ses bras autour du coup du batteur et s'y agrippa. Sous un ordre muet du jeune homme, il lui enserra la taille de ses jambes. Shin qui était pourtant de carrure fine ne broncha pas. Il souleva Tosh avec aise et sans quitter ses lèvres, il se dirigea vers la chambre d'un pas prudent. Il posa doucement son amant sur le lit avant de se détacher délicatement de lui afin de pouvoir l'admirer. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage du bassiste faiblement éclairé par les lumières provenant de la ville, il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Toshiya le regardait avec une expression quasi-enfantine, une moue impatiente sur les lèvres. Quand il se rapprocha pour l'embrasser, le bassiste vit que son ami pleurait. Avant qu'il ai pu prononcer un mot, Shin colla ses lèvres aux siennes dans un geste désespéré. Il sentit le goût des larmes du batteur qui se mêlait à leur baiser. Alors que leurs lèvres se quittaient et que les mains de son amant s'emparaient de son corps avec acharnement, le bassiste eut un instant envie de se dégager de lui pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas mais les caresses pressantes du batteur l'incitèrent à s'abandonner entre ses bras.

Lorsque Shin se réveilla, il se sentait atrocement mal. Sa tête tournait et il était comme pris de nausée. Il le dit à son ami qui le regardait avec inquiétude, assis à côté de lui. Le bassiste rigola alors de son léger rire cristallin.

- J'ai réussi à te faire tomber enceinte tenshi no? Fit-il en souriant.

Shin soupira avant de se lever pour aller chercher des analgésiques. Totchi tenta de le suivre mais il retomba sur le lit. Ses hanches et son bassin le lançait. Son petit batteur angélique s'était rattrapé cette nuit pour toutes ces années perdues loin l'un de l'autre. Une vague inquiétude troublait le jeune bassiste. Quand son amant avait pris possession de lui la nuit même, il avait cru sentir une certaine violence dans ses gestes. Une étrange violence, mêlée de mélancolie et désespoir. Il avait encore sur les lèvres le goût amer des larmes du batteur. Se reprenant, il se leva en s'appuyant sur le bord du lit. En arrivant dans la cuisine, il passa ses bras autour de la taille de son amant. Alors que celui-ci se retournait, il le fit s'asseoir sur le meuble de la petite pièce. Quand il sourit d'un air gourmand au batteur, il vit une légère tristesse apparaître sur ses traits. Il passa alors tendrement sa main sur la joue du jeune homme avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Quand ils se détachèrent, ils se fixèrent un moment dans les yeux. Alors que Totchi s'apprêtait à parler, Shin le fit taire en scellant une nouvelle fois leurs lèvres. Pour une fois, il était plus grand que son amant et prenait son temps tout en profitant de la situation. Cependant le bassiste mit sèchement fin au baiser. Sous le regard blessé de Shin, il lui passa doucement la main dans les cheveux.

- Shin, ne me ment pas. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. N'essaie pas de me faire croire le contraire... Je t'aime.

- Totchi... murmura le batteur avant d'éclater en sanglot dans les bras de son amant.

Ne sachant comment il devait réagir, le bassiste le souleva délicatement pour aller le faire s'asseoir dans le canapé. Le tissu doux du petit divan avait quelque chose de réconfortant. Totchi serra le batteur dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de pleurer. Quand il se fut calmer, Shin renifla bruyamment avant de sécher ses larmes. Les yeux rouges et gonflés, il ressemblait à un tout petit bébé.

- Pardon Totchi... Excuse-moi...

- De quoi?

- De faire une crise de nerf alors que je suis si heureux de te revoir enfin. Je m'en veux de gâcher nos retrouvailles...

- Tu ne gâcheras jamais rien... Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas... Je suis là pour ça.

- C'est rien... Je me disais juste que ça ne serais plus jamais comme avant... ça me rend un peu triste... Mais ça va aller...

- Mais non Shin... Tout va redevenir comme avant, tu vas voir...

- Ne mens pas Totchi... Nous avons trop changé pour que ça redevienne comme avant...

- Je suis sûr qu'on peut réussir à tout recréer. Jusqu'au moindre petit sentiment.

- Mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux Totchi...

Le bassiste se recula brutalement de son amant. Il le dévisagea d'un air incrédule.

- Tu n'aimais pas avant? Shin... Qu'est-ce que tu veux changer? C'était tellement bien... Pourquoi tu voudrais changer...

- Le changement est toujours agréable... et tout le plaisir de l'amour est dans le changement... Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça m'a rendu triste...

- Tu voudrais tout changer? Tout ce qu'on a vécu? Tout abandonner et repartir à zéro? Je comprends pas Shin...

Totchi avait vraiment l'air perdu et une détresse sans limite envahissait ses pupilles dilatées.

- Totchi. Arrête de faire l'idiot. Je n'oublierais jamais tout ce que tu m'as apporté. Je ne souhaiterais jamais tout abandonner. C'est impensable. Je veux juste te dire que tout a changé. Même notre relation... nous avons changé, koi. Ça ne sera jamais comme avant.

- Mais si... Je suis sûr... C'est possible... Laisse-moi essayer au moins...

Le batteur fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de son amant. Il était pourtant logique que tout change... Son attitude était vraiment étrange. Le Totchi d'avant ne se serais jamais comporté comme ça... Il le fixa alors intensément dans les yeux. Sous le regard implacable de son amant, Totchi fixa alors un autre endroit mais Shin lui attrapa le menton afin de l'obliger à affronter son regard.

- Totchi... souffla-t-il. Qu'est-ce que t'as fait?

Alors qu'il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, le bassiste se dégagea violemment.

- Lâche-moi! Je sais ce que je fais!

- Ah oui? S'exclama Shin qui sentait la colère monter en lui. Tu fais quoi alors? Tu peux m'expliquer?

- Je fais ce que j'ai envie de faire! Et j'ai pas besoin de toi pour faire ça!

- Ah non? Pourtant, je me permet de te rappeler que c'est chez moi ici! Et que toi, tu loges ici, monsieur!

- Si tu insistes tant, je peux partir! Ça ne me pose aucun problème!

- Ah oui? Je me permet de rappeler au plus grand bassiste du monde qu'il est tard, que les hôtels sont fermés et qu'il n'a nulle-part où aller!

- Ce que tu crois je m'en tape! Je m'en vais! Salut!

Alors que le bassiste se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers la chambre, Shin qui sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux s'enfuit dans la salle de bain où il s'enferma à clé. Il fit couler l'eau chaude et se roula en boule dans la cabine de douche. Perdu dans des pensées morbides et malsaines, il n'entendit pas Totchi claquer la porte. Dans sa tête, seuls résonnaient le bruit de l'eau qui coulait sans discontinuer du pommeau et se mêlait au bruit de la pluie qui frappait violemment les vitres ainsi que le bruit de ses larmes et de sa douleur qui coulaient lentement de lui sans jamais s'arrêter.

Perdu sous la pluie de Tokyo, le jeune homme ne savait pas où aller. Sa valise à la main, il regrettait déjà tout ce qu'il s'était passé mais refusait catégoriquement de retourner chez son amant. Ça serait comme s'il avouait avoir tort. Il préférait crever de froid plutôt que d'avouer ses erreurs. Alors qu'il s'était assis sur un banc, il vit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de lui et il devina que cette personne lui parlait. Mais il était trop fatigué pour écouter. Pourquoi la pluie s'acharnait-elle à tomber aussi fort? Il aurait aimé monter en haut d'un immeuble et s'écraser sur le bitume aussi violemment que la pluie tombait à ses pieds en ce moment précis. Devant lui, les gouttes de pluie atterrissaient dans une petite flaque en y faisant de petits ronds. Étrangement, la personne à ses côtés s'était tue. Elle devait elle aussi regarder ce spectacle intriguant que la pluie leur jouait. Le bourdonnement qui résonnait dans sa tête avait enfin cessé et à présent, il n'entendait plus que le léger son de la pluie qui tombait doucement. Il ne broncha pas lorsqu'il sentit une goutte tomber sur sa joue mais le contact froid avec la main de la personne assise à ses côté le fit sortir de son état comateux. Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges qui le regardait venait de lui essuyer doucement la joue du bout du doigt.

- On aurait dit une larme... Il ne faut pas être triste Tosh... Allez, viens. On rentre chez moi...

Totchi lui attrapa la main et se leva après lui. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au ciel noir avant de le suivre. Il n'arrivait pas à pleurer. Mais il n'avait plus besoin de pleurer, le ciel le faisait pour lui, lui offrant ces larmes. Dans le ciel plein de nuages, il lui était impossible de distinguer des étoiles.

Die ouvrit la porte de son appartement en s'excusant par avance pour le bazar qui l'encombrait. Le bassiste pénétra après lui en regardant autour de lui, cherchant à retenir chaque détail de la pièce. Il enleva délicatement sa veste trempée sous l'œil du guitariste.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose Totchi?

- Il se passe toujours des choses. Des fois, nous n'en sommes pas conscient c'est tout...

- Si tu veux pas me répondre, tu ferais mieux de dire non, ça me découragerais plus facilement...

- Mais je n'ai pas spécialement envie de te mentir, Daisuke...

- Appelle moi Die, s'il te plaît... Je préfère... Mais dis-moi la vérité si tu ne veux pas me mentir...

- Il est possible de ne pas mentir sans pour autant dire la vérité...

- Qu'est-ce t'as fumé?fit Die en rigolant devant son état apathique.

- Rien, c'était sous forme de cachet.

- Quoi? Tu te drogues?

- C'est pas de la drogue, c'est autre chose...

- Bien sur... Je suis sensé te croire là?

- C'est un calmant. Dès que je vais pas bien, j'en prends et après c'est bien...

- Et ça fais combien d'année que t'en prends?

- Je sais plus... Depuis qu'Il est partit...

- Je vois... Et Shinya est au courant?

- Viii... Je crois qu'il a compris ça tout à l'heure...

- Je vois... Bon, tu vas aller prendre une douche puis t'iras dormir. T'as plus le droit aux cachets pour ce soir. Moi j'ai des choses à faire.

- D'accord.

Le guitariste regarda le jeune homme qui se dirigeait vers la salle de bain. Il attrapa ensuite son téléphone.

Le téléphone sonnait dans le vide. Shin se demandait depuis combien de temps il attendait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait mais il attendait. Il savait pertinemment que le bassiste ne reviendrais pas. Mais il n'était plus comme avant. Peut-être avait-il perdu son énervante fierté qui l'empêchait toujours de reconnaître ses torts. Il entendait un bruit qui provenait de l'autre côté de la porte. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais peu lui importait. Ça n'était pas celui qu'il espérait. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui cognait dans le crâne. Il avait toujours cet agaçante douleur après qu'il eut pleuré. Mais il ne s'y habituait pas. Il refusait de s'y habituer. Comment s'habituer à ce genre de choses. C'est impensable. Inhumain. Et malgré la douleur qui lui écrasait le cerveau, il se laissait aller doucement sur le léger rythmes que la pluie cognant sur les vitres imposait.

_Moshi-moshi, vous êtes sur le répondeur de Terashi Shinya, je suis absent pour le moment, veuillez me rappeler plus tard ou laisser un message bien que je ne les écoute que rarement, merci._

_BIIIIP_

_Moshi-moshi, Shinya, si t'es là décroche s'il te plaît, c'est Die... Tu décroche pas? ... T'es pas là? ... Bordel! Où t'es? ... Tant pis, j'essaierais de te rappeler plus tard. Salut!_

_CLOK..._

Pourquoi il ne répondait pas? C'était pas normal. Il aurait du être là... Kyo saurait peut-être...

_- Die, tain... t'as vu l'heure?_

- Kyo, j'ai Tosh qui est chez moi et Shin refuse de répondre quand je l'appelle. Ils se sont disputé d'après ce que j'ai compris...

_- Et meeeerdeuh! Ils font chier! Je fais tout pour leur bonheur et ils trouvent le moyen de se disputer... Bon, ça va, je m'occupe de Shin, fais gaffe à Totchi..._

- Merci Kyo.

_- J'ai pas le choix... Et puis, trouve une excuse pour faire chier Kao, ça m'énerve que ce soit le seul qui dorme... Quoi qu'en fait, il doit pas dormir..._

- Arrête avec tes insinuations le gremlins, Kao fais ce qu'il veut avec qui il veut, c'est un adulte. Va t'occuper de Shin.

Alors qu'il raccrochait brutalement afin de ne pas laisser au petit chanteur le temps de répondre, il aperçut un mot près du répondeur. Son colocataire était absent depuis une semaine et ne reviendrais que dans trois semaines. Il devait être parti pour une tournée quelconque. Ils avaient donc trois semaines pour résoudre la crise. Alors qu'il se dirigeait tranquillement vers la chambre pour prendre ses affaires afin de dormir dans le canapé, il sentit quelqu'un s'agripper à lui dans son dos.

- Me laisse pas dormir tout seul... fit la petite voix plaintive du bassiste.

- Quoi?

- Je veux pas être tout seul, je vais avoir froid... Et puis toi, t'as l'air tout doux et t'es gentil...

Die se retourna, il était quasiment devenu aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Totchi lui passa doucement une main sous son tee-shirt tandis que l'autre s'agrippait au coup du guitariste. Comme ils faisaient la même taille, Totchi n'eut aucun mal à l'embrasser. Die tentait de partir mais le bassiste le tenait de façon à lui bloquer toute sortie. Au bout d'un moment, il cessa de se débattre et se laissa faire. Quand le jeune homme recula, il aperçut de légères larmes dans les yeux du guitariste.

- Non, Tosh... C'est pas bien... Pourquoi tu fais ça... Il ne faut pas... Il y a Shin, je veux pas lui faire de mal... Il m'en voudrait... S'il te plaît, arrête...

Totchi noya son regard dans le sien et se sentit très mal de le torturer à ce point mais il le voulait si fort. Et ce léger médicament qu'il avait pris lui criait de faire ce qu'il avait envie de faire, de prendre son indépendance par rapport à Shin. Il ne savait plus comment s'en sortir. Il savait que s'il continuait, Die ne résisterais pas longtemps et se laisserait aller dans ses bras. Mais il ne savait pas s'il devait continuer. Et cette voix le harcelait, lui martelait le crâne. La seule chose à laquelle il pensa avant de tomber sous la domination de la drogue fut d'enlever le haut du guitariste sans trop le brusquer. Il ne sut même pas s'il c'était ce qu'il avait fait.

Il chercha son double des clés pendant un petit moment avant de les trouver enfin de le fond d'une de ses poches. Quand il ouvrit la porte, l'appartement lui apparu anormalement normal. Aucun coussin n'avait été dérangé, aucun objet n'avait été cassé. Une seule porte était close. Celle de la salle de bain. Redoutant ce qu'il risquait de voir derrière, le petit chanteur se précipita contre la porte. Elle était fermée à clé. Refusant d'abandonner, il se jeta dessus à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède. Quand il atterrit dans la petite pièce, il trouva son ami évanouit sous la douche. IL s'approcha de lui et le gifla violemment. Shin se réveilla en sursaut, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Puis, quand il vit Kyo, il oublia la douleur qui lui traversait la joue et lui sourit. Il était enfin arrivé. Il le prit un instant dans ses bras puis ils se levèrent. Le chanteur alla chercher une serviette qu'il tendit à son ami. Celui-ci le remercia d'un sourire et s'essuya rapidement les cheveux. Alors qu'ils retournaient dans le salon, Shinya regarda autour de lui.

- Kyo, je pourrais pas rester tout seul ici... J'arriverais à rien...

- T'en fais pas, t'as qu'à venir chez moi. J'héberge Rei mais ma maison est grande, il y aura toujours de la place pour toi chez moi.

- Merci. Je dois m'assurer que Totchi est en sécurité...

- C'est bon, il est avec Die... T'aurais pu t'en inquiéter plus tôt au lieu de rester cloîtré dans ta salle de bain...

- Gomen...

- Me fais plus jamais ça Shin...

- Au moins, tu comprends ce que j'ai pu ressentir...

- Ouais... J'suis désolé aussi...

Ils se sourirent un instant puis Kyo se leva et alla préparer les affaires du batteur. Quand ils ressortirent de l'appartement, Kyo ferma la porte puis tendit son portable Shin tandis qu'il le conduisait à la voiture.

- À toi d'expliquer la situation à Kao...

- Lâche!

- Ouais... répondit le petit chanteur en tirant la langue.

Dès qu'il avait vu le nom de Kyo s'inscrire sur son portable, le leader s'était demandé ce qu'il se passait. Quand Shinya lui avait expliqué la situation, il s'était rhabillé en vitesse et il était parti sans donner d'explication à la jeune femme qui dormait avec lui. Il débarqua en colère chez le petit chanteur.

- Kyo! Je croyais que tu savais ce que tu faisais!

- Je le sais Kao!

- Stop... murmura Shin, à qui la discussion des deux jeunes hommes rappelait sa dispute avec Totchi. Arrêtez s'il vous plaît... Ne vous disputez pas à cause de moi... Ni de lui... Je vous promet que nos problèmes personnels n'auront aucun impact sur le groupe. Ne vous occupez pas de nous.

Kaoru se leva et l'attrapa par le col. Il le colla contre le mur avec violence.

- C'est comme ça que tu me vois? Le sale con de leader qui ne s'inquiète que du bon fonctionnement de son groupe et qui s'en tape de ses membres? J'apprécie...

- Kao arrête!

Le leader lâcha son batteur sous l'ordre du petit blond. C'est à ce moment que Rei entra dans la pièce. Elle regarda les trois personne qui se trouvaient devant elle et qui la regardait.

- S'qu'y s'passe? Demanda-t-elle en se frottant les yeux afin de les forcer à s'ouvrir.

Shin s'approcha d'elle avec une étrange expression.

- Tu le savais Rei? Ses médicaments, tu le savais? Et tu l'aurais laissé faire!

- Mais calme-toi Shin. Explique-moi de quoi tu parles.

- Totchi... Il prends des saletés de médicaments! Si je savais qui les lui a donnés au départ, il ne vivrait plus très longtemps...

- Il est déjà mort...

- Qui ça?

- Celui que tu veux tellement tuer... Il est mort.

- Donc tu savais!

- Oui. Il m'avais promis qu'il n'aurait plus besoin de ses cachets une fois qu'il t'aurait vu... Il tient ses promesses d'habitude... Il doit être dépendant...

- Et t'as rien fait pour l'empêcher d'en prendre!

- Shin, sauve-le s'il te plait... J'ai bien tenter mais dès qu'il était en répétition, les autres lui en donnait... Je ne pouvais vraiment rien faire... Je suis désolée...

- T'en fais pas Rei, je le ferais sortir de là même si pour ça je dois lui faire du mal. Et me faire du mal à moi aussi...

Il restèrent un instant dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans faire attention aux regards gênés du chanteur et de Kaoru. Puis Shin emmena Rei dans la chambre afin de la faire se recoucher. Il la fit doucement s'allonger sur le lit puis s'assit à côté d'elle. Son mal de tête le reprenait. Il sentit la main de la jeune fille sur la sienne et se retourna pour lui sourire.

- Viens Shin... Reste avec moi... On est toujours mieux quand on est à deux...

Le batteur la regardait sans savoir comment réagir. Dans son regard aussi on pouvait lire une étrange détresse. Leurs désespoirs semblaient vouloir les rapprocher. Sans y penser réellement, Shin se pencha sur le visage de son amie et l'embrassa tendrement. Quand il se détachèrent, Shin murmura dans un souffle comme s'il se parlait, comme s'il souhaitait se rassurer lui-même:

- C'est toujours mieux à deux...

Des larmes coulaient le long des joues de la jeune fille. Alors que le batteur la serrait une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, elle s'y endormie, presque rassurée.

Kyo et Kaoru regardaient la porte de la chambre. Tout cela les mettait mal à l'aise. Ils n'osaient plus se regarder. Le guitariste se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux avant de faire un pas en arrière.

- Bon... Je vais y aller... Tu demanderas pardon à Shin de ma part, je voulais pas m'énerver, je suis sur les nerfs, c'est tout... à demain peut-être... Salut...

_Retiens-le! Dis-le lui! Dis-lui que tu veux pas être encore seul cette nuit! Dis-lui que tu en as marre de le sentir si distant! Dis-le! Ne lui fais surtout pas au revoir de la main. Retiens-le!_

Kyo lui adressa un petit au revoir de la main, avant d'aller s'enfouir en pleurant dans son canapé. Il n'en pouvait plus. Pourquoi Rei et Shin? Ils étaient sensés être juste amis...

Totchi se réveilla en douceur. Il sentait à côté de lui une peau toute douce et chaude. Il ne voulait pas se réveiller. Il ne se souvenait quasiment de rien de la soirée. Il se souvenait de Shin, de sa beauté. Il croyait se souvenir qu'il s'était disputés mais cela ne collait pas, avec aurait-il dormi si ce n'était pas avec Shin. Il se colla contre le corps qui dormait à côté de lui. En l'enserrant de ses bras, il réalisa tout à coup que l'homme qui était à ses côté ne pouvait être Shin car ils étaient quasiment aussi grand. Il paraissait moins élancé que le jeune batteur. S'écartant rapidement du corps qui n'était pas celui de la personne qu'il aimait, Totchi aperçut les cheveux rouges du jeune homme et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors que les souvenirs lui revenaient brusquement en mémoire. Comment avait-il pu faire ça à Die? Die qui était toujours si gentil avec tout le monde... Il n'avait pas voulu, c'était ses médicaments. Mais les médicaments étaient inoffensifs. Il ne pouvais pas remettre en cause la parole de son ancien guitariste. Il le lui avait promis. Sur sa vie... Mais il était mort... Pourquoi les choses ne se passent-elle jamais comme elles le devraient? Comment avait-il oser faire ça? Il était vraiment immonde, il n'avait pas le droit de toucher à Die. Et après ce qu'il avait fait, il avait encore moins le droit d'approcher Shin. Tout son corps le faisait souffrir et il avait l'impression d'être sale._ Je me suis moi-même souillé. Je ne mérite ni Shin ni Die... Il sont si purs... _Alors que ses pensées dérivaient, des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Quand le doigt du guitariste vint lui effleurer la joue, il recula violemment et se cogna la tête sur le rebord du lit. Il fit comme s'il n'avait pas remarquer malgré la douleur qui lui parcourait le crâne. Le guitariste au cheveux rouges lui adressa un sourire attristé.

- Tu ne me feras pas croire que c'est la pluie cette fois-ci...

Totchi reculait toujours, tentant d'éviter tout contact avec le guitariste.

- Désolé de te dégoûter...

- Nan, mais tu ne dois pas me toucher Die, je vais te salir...

- Hein? T'es encore sous l'effet de la drogue ou quoi?

- C'est pas de la drogue! Ce sont des médicaments pour se maintenir en forme...

- Ouais... T'y crois en plus à tes conneries...

- Il me l'avait promis... Pourquoi tout le monde dit qu'il a tort? Il avait promis. Il avait scellé sa promesse dans un dernier baiser. Il est parti... Mais il me l'avait promis. Il ne m'aurait pas menti, pas à moi... Non, pas à moi...

- Calme-toi Tosh... ça va aller... Tu vas te reposer et ça ira mieux après.

- Je suis pas fatigué. J'en peux plus...

Die l'avait pris dans ses bras et le bassiste n'essayait même plus de se dégager de son étreinte. Pourquoi est-ce que le guitariste voulait à tout prix lui pardonner? Il n'aurait pas du. Il aurait du lui en vouloir, vouloir le tuer... Si on le tuait, il rejoindrait enfin son guitariste à lui. Il pourrait enfin lui demander pourquoi il était mort ainsi, et il pourrait enfin affronter son regard. Il voulait mourir. _Pourquoi la mort n'est-elle pas réversible? Il me suffirais juste de mourir avec mes doutes et puis de revenir avec mes certitudes. Il est plus facile de mourir que d'aimer. C'est pourquoi je me donne le mal de vivre koïbito... Je ne veux plus rester ainsi, je pourris. Je veux qu'il me dise la vérité. Il est mort pour fuir. Il est parti mais je le rejoindrais dans peu de temps. Dès que Shin aura compris mes vrais sentiments pour lui. Il saura me survivre. Tout finit pour que tout commence, tout meurt afin que tout vive. _Il ne sentait plus rien mais il eut un instant l'impression de tomber dans un gouffre infiniment profond. Il eut envie de se noyer dans les profondeurs du regard du jeune batteur mais il n'était pas là. Il était avec le guitariste. C'était différent. Il aimait le batteur. Il ne pouvait vivre sans lui. C'est pourquoi il fallait qu'il meure.

_À suivre..._

_Kyyyaaaaah! Enfin finit! Ouf! Débarrassée! Bon, je passe à la suite J'espère que je mettrais moins de temps à écrire le prochain chapitre..._


End file.
